Hidden Flame
by Admiral Moineau
Summary: Five friends find themselves in the world of pirates, smuggling booty, sword fighting, and foreplay! But part of Jack's past is about to catch up to them...literally! PLZ R&R! Rated R for swearing, mature scenes, mature content, and inuendo
1. The Project

A/N—I do not own anyone except the plot, the OC's, and a few other original things. I do not own Johnny Depp (I wish ;P…) Orlando Bloom (Drools) or Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did I would not be writing this.

Onto the story!!!!!!

Chapter One **The Project, the Letter, and the Song **

The sun was setting in the west as four students were doing a project for AP Chemistry.

"Why the hell are we even here again?" A boy with short unkempt brown hair said as his chocolate brown eyes looked at the ground.

"To save our asses in chem." Another boy said as he laughed to himself. His darker brown eyes looked to the other two girls in the room and they just smiled as they read the chemistry book on the bed.

"My ass doesn't need saving' Brian." The other boy replied.

"Hey Jennifer," said a golden brown haired girl reading next to her, her blue eyes sparkling with humor, "Isn't Michael too skinny? His ass needs some meat on it."

The other girl smirked and her short mahogany hair flowed with her body as her green eyes looked at the sour face on Michael. Another tall Asian boy began to laugh and Michael looked at him sourly, "What are you laughing at Wilson?"

Wilson just laughed and watched the conversation develop further.

"You know, Michael is too skinny, Cindy." Michael's face went into awe and he pouted.

"It's a conspiracy. I work hard to stay thin and I get flamed for it."

Cindy and Jennifer just smiled and Brian stifled his chuckles by 'coughing.'

Michael had a look of annoyance and he whispered to himself, "I get the conspirators."

"What was that?" Cindy smiled at him and he merely replied, "Let's just get this done."

The five of them continued to read, take notes, and type things up on the computer.

A while had passed and Jennifer smiled and left the room for a minute.

"Where is she going?" Brian said to Cindy.

"Probably went to leave us with the work," Michael said cynically.

Jennifer appeared no sooner and popped a DVD into the player attached to her TV and turned it on.

"What's the DVD?" Cindy asked curiously as Jennifer walked back over to the pile of books.

"Devils and black sheep and really bad eggs…" Jennifer looked to Cindy and soon they were both smiling and singing the pirate theme song.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Cindy and Jennifer were chuckling as they sang the rest of it, much to everyone else's annoyance.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Maraud and embezzle and even hijack_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We kindle and char and flame and ignite_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_We burn up the city we're really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho! _

_Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

_Devils and black sheep and really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho! _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We're beggars we're blighters, we're ne'er do well cads_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho! _

_Aye but we're loved by our mommies and dads  
Drink up me hearties yo ho! _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"  
_

"Is it done yet? Or are there another few verses?" Wilson just smiled and they all laughed and watched the movie while working on their project.

MEANWHILE…

Jack had received a letter while he was visiting Will in Port Royal saying to bring the 'whelp' and himself to Tortuga where he would meet an old woman with a way to treasure beyond his wildest dreams.

"I already have the Isle de Muerta," Jack scoffed as he read the letter with no name, "what else could possibly peak my interest?"

Will and Jack kept reading and found it that they were supposed to go to the Salty Cutlass in the older part of town. It was an inn that was used mainly by the people who didn't want to be in the middle of a fight when they frequently broke out.

Jack and Will left Port Royal and arrived at Tortuga and walked through the streets looking for their mysterious letter writer's hangout. They came upon the Salty Cutlass and saw it had remained the same.

"We must go in there?"

Several lowly whores were lounging on the deck and looking at the two of them with seductive eyes. One redhead with light brown eyes winked at Will and licked her lips suggestively. Another raven-haired one with cobalt blue eyes raised her eyebrows at Jack. Jack replied, "Aye boy," he smiled wolfishly and walked up the stairs passed the whores who flocked to Will.

"I'm married," he paused, "with a son on the way, thank you very much," one of them tried to grab his 'family jewels' and he was shocked, "Hey! Those are not for you." Jack finally laughed so much he pulled him into the front door and left the whores outside.

The inn was plain with wooden walls and a front desk with keys and a complete bar filled with so many kinds of alcohol it wasn't even funny, even though it was...ironically. A blonde woman behind the counter looked up at jack with pale blue eyes and smiled widely.

"Jack Sparrow! What a pleasure it is to see you after so long!"

"Aye, 'ello Annie."

Annie looked to Will and said, "Who is 'e?"

Jack looked at Will who smiled and waved his hand in greeting.

"Him? Oh, he's Will Turner. A friend," he leaned in and said quietly, "Eunuch."

Annie smiled and nodded her head while Will looked at them with confusion.

"You two need a room?"

"No actually," Jack interrupted, "We're looking for someone who told us to meet them here. An old woman I believe."

Annie nodded her head and said, "Oh yes. She came by earlier and took a room and said to let you two in when you came. I almost forgot." She laughed and Jack and Will smiled uneasily. She handed them a small bronze key with the number four engraved on it.

"She'll be in room four. Top of the stairs second on the left." She pointed to the stairway near the east side of the room and Jack and Will nodded their heads in thanks.

The two of them walked over to the stairs and up the stairs they went. A heavy scent of incense and perfume struck them as they reached the top of the stairs. A long corridor was before them with plenty of rooms. They walked down a few doors till they came upon a door with a bronze 4 hanging from it. Jack pulled out his gun and slowly unlocked the door with the key. Once the lock turned they burst into the room, weapons drawn.

The soft light in the corner illuminated the small room. There was a table in the center and there two figures in the room. Sitting at the table was an old woman with a kind face and strange, very colorful, clothes. Behind her stood a strong young foreign man with dark features and a very stoic face. Jack looked at them and figured they couldn't do much harm.

"Put those away, they will be of no use to you," she paused and looked at the two of them closely, "yet." The old woman's voice was brittle and sickly. She looked at Jack with a stern gaze and motioned for him to sit in the chair opposite her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Wills voice was soft, but pressing. The old woman smiled and replied, "I am but a humble gypsy fortune teller young man," she meant to be deceiving, "I wish but to help you two along." She clasped her hands together and smiled a strangely sweet smile.

"Why would a Tortuga fortune teller want to see a pirate and a blacksmith?" Jack raised his eyebrow and sat down, while Will stood behind him.

She smiled and said, "That is the right question young man," she looked out the window at the full moon and smiled even more. "I've come to kill two birds with one stone as it were." She looked at jack and said, "You look like you need some advice, Jack Sparrow."

Jack narrowed his eyes and she continued.

"What kind of advice?" He asked carefully.

"You both fear of dying alone. I am here to help for I have seen those to aid you." The woman fell into a trance and her eyes glazed over. She raised her hand and said in a scared croaky voice, "_Your goal is yet to be achieved. Five shall fall from the sky. Find the white lady to lead you to the priceless treasure. Do not abandon the moon; you will need the light. The pearl will protect your heart. Little one, beware the one who is like god. Strength is in the abyss. Follow the tears of the moon. Then face off with fears mirror."_

The old woman collapsed and then a strong wind blew the window open and Jack and Will snapped their heads to the window. There was nothing there.

"Listen, old woman," When Jack turned to look at the old woman, she was gone. Her chair was empty and the guard had vanished also.

"Will," Jack said worriedly.

"Yes Jack," Will was looking around wildly for the woman and finally Jack got up and left the room with Will following close behind them.


	2. Introductions

A/N—hello people, I don't own any of the PotC characters or themes or plots or anything :'( Sorry to disappoint so many people…but it's just not mine! runs off and cries But…On with the tale!!!!!!!

Chapter Two **Introductions**

Jack and Will had left the inn in a hurry and didn't stop when Annie called after them. They kept on walking quickly till they came to the Faithful Bride. Both of them walked in and it was in a commotion as usual and a waitress served them two tall glasses of rum when they sat down at their usual booth near the back.

"Jack," Will began, "That was strange."

"No kiddin'." Jack gulped his rum along and soon ordered another round for the both of them.

Their silence kept going on while fights continued to brake out around them. Jack saw the distraction as a good thing and began to talk to Will.

"What did she say back there? I didn't quite catch all of that."

Jack avoided eye contact while Will answered, "Your goal is yet to be achieved. Five shall fall from the sky. Find the white lady to lead you to the priceless treasure. Do not abandon the moon; you will need the light. The pearl will protect your heart. Little one, beware the one who is like god. Strength is in the abyss. Follow the tears of the moon. Then face off with fears mirror."

"My, don't you have the good memory," Jack said with sarcasm as he took another sip. Will just nodded his head and they once again fell into an awkward silence.

"What did she mean by that? What could she have meant by that?" Jacks voice seemed anxious as he said it.

"What goal did we not finish recently?"

Jacks eyes traced the lines of the table as he thought. His mind swirled and he even found himself thinking about what the woman said about his fear of being alone. No doubt Will was thinking about his wife and his unborn son.

"Do you anyone called the 'White Lady?'" Jacks ears perked and he continued to think about what the woman said.

"I know someone called the White Garter, White Bartender, White Bird, but no White Lady."

"'Five shall fall from the sky.' What the hell will fall from the sky? Five what?"

"Five bottles of Rum?" The two of them smiled and after a few more drinks the both of them decided to return to the Pearl.

The two of the walked through the town, only a bit tipsy, and finally made it to the Pearl.

"Cap'n," Gibbs said as Jack boarded the ship. He nodded his head to Gibbs and Gibbs proceeded to acknowledge Will. Will just returned the nod and continued to follow Jack to the helm of the ship.

"What's the date?"

"July the fourth." Jack said as he held the helm protectively and looked to the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Will said as he leaned his head upwards and gazed into the sky.

"Aye," Jack replied quietly as he thought about how alone he really was. He had no relatives, his friends were his crew and the Turners, and he had no family, no heir and no female counterpart. Slowly he looked away from the sky and was feeling a pang of loneliness in his heart.

"Oh my God, what is that?!"

MEANWHILE…

"Done!" Cindy sighed as the rest of the people looked at the colorful tri-fold board.

"God I hate chemistry." Brian said tiredly as he looked out the window and saw the fireworks in the distance. "Happy fourth of July by the way."

"Yea," the others said in unison as they cleaned up the room.

"I wanna see the fireworks, if you guys wanna see them too, bring a jacket." Jennifer grabbed her favorite biker jacket and black bandanna and walked out of the room into the backyard. Cindy looked to Michael and Brian and left them and followed Jennifer, grabbing her jacket too. Brian followed suit and Michael was left in the room alone with Wilson.

"Fine!" Michael got up and walked out the door and Wilson followed and closed it behind himself. They followed Brian and Cindy to where a ladder was propped up against the side of the house. The four of them climbed up and saw Jennifer sitting on the roof near the front of the house with a bottle of dark liquid. They all sat down and watched the fireworks light up the sky. Cindy watched Jennifer drink from the bottle and Michael finally asked, "What's that?"

"Wine," Jennifer handed him the bottle and he smiled widely and took a long drink from it. She handled her pentacle pendant dangling from her neck and looked around. Slowly the bottle was passed around and they all began to talk.

"So what's driven you to drinking Jen?" Brian said after he took a gulp from the bottle.

"Stress." Jennifer sighed and tucked the pendant into her shirt and Cindy piped up.

"What drove you to being gay Brian?"

Brian just smiled and said, "Rejection." Michael smiled and took a long drink and turned to Cindy, "Do you have any addictions, problems, or fears we should know about Cindy?"

Cindy just smiled as she took a sip from the bottle and replied, "I think about sex. That's about it."

Michael smiled wolfishly and licked his lips suggestively. Cindy just laughed out loud and said, "Are your lips chapped or what Young?"

"No, but you're the one that's about to be cracked open by my cock." Michael and the group laughed, even Brian. Slowly the bottle was passed around and many things were talked about.

"What time is it?"

"11:58." Brian answered as he looked at a few more fireworks.

Wilson took out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and looked at the other people and said, "Anyone got a light?"

Jennifer handed him a lighter in his pocket and he lit the cigarette and began to smoke it and pass it around.

"What drove you to smoking Wilson?" Brian smiled.

"Parents," Wilson said quietly.

"What did they do?"

"They smoke, so I smoke."

"Parents are bitch's. All they do is criticize. Then they pretend that you really matter, and after a while they screw you over."

The four people looked at Jennifer curiously.

"What happened to make you think like that?" Cindy was genuinely concerned and Jennifer didn't look at her in the eyes when she answered.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

The group nodded their head and respected her privacy while they continued their discussion.

"You got any siblings Bri?"

"An older brother. But other than that no one."

"I got an older sister." Cindy said.

"Only child," Michael indicated as he grabbed the cigarette.

"I'm alone." Jennifer said darkly.

"What are you talking about? You have an older sister that looks just like you." Cindy laughed.

"I mean I'm alone in the world. I have no counterpart, no one to be close to." Jennifer took a long drink from the bottle and snatched the cigarette from Michael and took another long puff from it.

The group looked at her like she was crazy and Michael just laughed.

"Where are your parents Jen?" He took the cigarette back.

"Conference. Jess is at her boyfriends place with him and his parents. They won't be home for a few more hours." Jennifer looked over to Michael and said, "You have no ass Michael," she said randomly while grinning.

"But my jewels make up for it." He took a puff of the cigarette and passed it to Brian.

"Psh," Jennifer looked away and Michael was intrigued.

"You want proof?" He raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"Yeah," Jennifer said frankly, "I want proof." Jennifer took a long puff from the cigarette and handed it back to Wilson.

Michael smiled and stood up and began to unbutton his tight pants. No one turned away when he finally pulled his penis out.

"Nice," Jennifer smiled and turned away to face Cindy who was smiling widely at Michael. Michael's eyes went to Brian who was smiling and he quickly put it back into his pants.

Brian turned to the sky and shouted, "Holy shit! What the fuck is that?!"

Everyone's eyes were averted into the sky as a giant swirl of colorful lights flew straight at the group of teenagers.

"HOLY SHIT!"

In a split second the four of them went from being on Jennifer's roof to free falling into the ocean next to a huge black ship.

MEANWHILE…

Jack and Will jerked their heads in the direction of the screams and ran over to the port side of the ship ad looked into the water. There were ripples and four heads popped out of the water.

"Men overboard!" Jack shouted. Will ran next to the cabin entrances and yelled, "Men overboard! All hands to the deck!"

Quickly the crew began to come up to the deck and pull the teenagers onto the ship. One by one till four of them were coughing on the deck. Jennifer looked around and her eyes widened and she said in a panicked voice, "Where's Wilson?!" The rest of the teenagers looked around and Cindy and Jennifer rushed to the side of the boat and started scanning the water. Cindy was shivering and the other two boys were shaking and looking at the crew with wide eyes.

"Hey, Cindy, Jennifer!" Brian's voice was panic filled and Cindy turned to face him and her eyes grew wide as she looked at Jack and Will.

"Oh, my God," Cindy was tapping Jennifer but she took no heed and continued calling out onto the water for her missing friend.

"Wilson! Wilson you son of a bitch! Come up to the surface you idiot!" Cindy shook her arm much more forcefully and Jennifer pointed to the water.

"Wilson!" Wilson was face down and unconscious, floating in the water like a dead body. "Oh my god! Wilson you better not be dead!"

Jack and Will looked at the teenagers and then at each other and then they spoke.

"Who are ye?" Jack looked at Michael and Brian and Will walked over to them.

"Shit," Michael said as he looked around wildly as Will walked over to him and Brian. Jack walked over to Cindy, who was stunned silent, and Jennifer, who was still worrying over Wilson unconscious in the water. Jack looked at the back of Jennifer and decided to try something.

"Well someone is going to have to save him from drowning." Jennifer stopped yelling and was still for a moment. Suddenly she got up on the railing and jumped into the water.

"No!" Jack said, but he was too late. She was already in the water, swimming over to Wilson. "She does stupid things just like Will." Jack commented as he threw a rope down to the water as she dragged his body over to it. Jack, Will, and a few other crewmembers pulled her and him up.

Cindy and Brian and Michael were crowded around Wilson as Jennifer used her medical knowledge to try and resuscitate him.

"What is she doing?" Jack commented as the crew watched.

"CPR," Brian said unconsciously.

Jennifer was pushing on his chest and counting the amount of hits. Slowly Wilson coughed up a large amount of water and breathed deeply.

"Don't you ever do that again you chain-smoking bastard!" Jennifer yelled as Wilson looked around.

"Wha—?" Wilson looked around and then shouted, "Holy shit!" Jack was surprised and the crew jumped back from the teenagers. Jennifer finally noticed them and her eyes widened.

"You're—you're—Johnny Depp!" Her face remained stunned while a huge smile tugged at her lips while Cindy looked at Will and said, "Orlando Bloom!"

Jack and Will and the crew looked at them weird and Jack corrected, "Captain Jack Sparrow, luv, and Will Turner. Not those two you've obviously got us mixed up with."

"Jesus Christ!" Michael hid partially behind Cindy while Wilson was still on the floor looking up at them.

"This is a dream you guys. A group dream." Wilson tried to explain but Jennifer knelt down and slapped him really hard.

"Ow!" Jack winced and Wilson clutched his cheek.

"Did that hurt?" Jennifer asked her eyes still locked on the crew before them.

"Duh!" Wilson said annoyed.

"Then it's not a dream." Jennifer replied as she stood up and backed away.

Jack looked at them and then turned to Will and said, "'Five will fall from the sky.'"

Will's eyes widened and he looked at the teens and said, "You think—?" he pointed to them, and Jack nodded his head slowly.

"I'm a thinkin' tha these are the people that gypsy was talking about." Jack turned to the group and said, "Which one of you is the White Lady?"

The teens just looked at him and then to each other and then Jack said, "Ok, let's start with your names."

"Michael."

"Brian."

"Wilson."

"Cindy"

"Jennifer."

Jack took in the names and looked at each of them carefully. Will stepped in and began, "Go change into some spare clothes before you catch pneumonia."

"Thanks for the advice mum." Jack said sarcastically, making a few of the teens smirked.

"At least I'm not the one that will be blamed for their deaths. Don't you need them to lead you to the '_priceless treasure_?'"

Jacks eyes widened and he walked to the group and shooed them to the cabins. "Go change into some decent things boys! Don't you dare get sick either! Whoa you two!" Cindy and Jennifer stopped and looked at Jack, "You go with Anamaria." Anamaria stepped from behind Jack and led them off to her cabin.

"He sounds like my mom." Cindy commented once they got out of hearing distance.

"He'll sound like anything when it comes to treasure." Anamaria commented, making them laugh some more. The three of them walked for a while until they got to a cabin near the others. Cindy watched Brian, Michael and Wilson go into one cabin while they went into another. Once they got inside Anamaria tossed them some spare clothes for them to change into.

Cindy and Jennifer walked behind a screen and Jennifer changed into the pants and white shirt while Cindy changed into a dark shirt and pants. Once they were done Anamaria said, "You tow take the bed, I'll sleep in the chair."

"Thank you," Jennifer said as she slipped into the bed.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No trouble." Anamaria pulled up a chair and they all proceeded to fall asleep.

MEANWHILE…

Jack and Will were on the deck looking at the stars again.

"What'd you reckon they'll lead us to?" Jack said as he looked to Will.

"I have no idea. But which one d'you think is the White lady?"

"It's one of the girls. I dunno about that Cindy girl. She just kinda stared at you. But that Jennifer one dived back in for that boy. They must all be good friends." Jack commented. He realized he sounded strange talking about young girls and looked at Will.

"I didn't mean it like—" Jack saw Will had already gave him a warning look.

"Don't do anything stupid." Will smiled and walked away.

Jack just smiled and said under his breath, "Right." He looked up into the stars and saw one bright one twinkling in the distance, near the horizon, and smiled. He walked away from the railing and went to his cabin and slept.


	3. A Job For Everyone

Chapter Three **A Job for Everyone**

The sun rose over the Black Pearl, still docked in Tortuga. Slowly the crew woke and began to tend to the duties such as scrubbing the deck and setting up the sails.

Cindy was awake when Jennifer woke up. Jen looked around the room and found that Anamaria had left.

"God, this isn't a dream is it?"

Cindy just laughed and replied, "Will Turner is out there, in all his sexiness."

Jennifer just laughed and said, "Jack is so hot."

"You know, why did you jump in after Wilson?"

"Cuz, he's a chain-smoking Asian who happens to be my friend. I save my friends when I have to. Wilson would have drowned so now he's in my debt."

"You have a stupid Asian guy who owes you his life. Whoopty doo!"

Jennifer just smiled and looked around the room. "Nice outfit by the way."

Cindy looked down and smiled. She had had to change into a dress, but a nice dress. It was light blue with a violet lace around the chest area. She looked up and snickered to Jennifer, who was still in the shirt and pants. Cindy just smiled and handed her a dress. It was light green with flowers and designs on it.

"I don't have to—?" Jennifer looked disgusted and Cindy just smiled even more.

"Anamaria said so." Jennifer's eyes widened and then became small little slits.

"Grrr," Jennifer took the dress and went behind the screen and began to change.

"How does it look?" Cindy mocked as she heard the groan.

"Ha!"

"What?" Cindy rushed over to the screen and said, "What happened?!"

Jennifer just laughed and said, "It doesn't fit!" Ha! I have to wear the pants!" The dress was tossed over and the shirt and pants were promptly put back on and Jennifer walked around the screen and was smiling.

"Bitch," Cindy said while they both laughed. Jennifer smiled and began to look around the cabin.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Jack's penis," they both smirked, "I'm looking for my other clothes."

Cindy tilted her head towards a pile of clothing and Jennifer nodded her head and walked over to them

"They're still wet!"

"Yeah. It hasn't been too long since our little diving experience."

"This is real. We're really on the Black Pearl with Jack, Will, and we're really in Tortuga." Her voice dripped with excitement and a huge smile was on her face.

"Yea. Unless you really can feel pain in dreams…then it could be a dream." Cindy joked as she adjusted the bust of her dress.

"But, those lights. Remember? When we were on my roof..."

"Yeah, maybe they were some sort of time portal?"

"Maybe. Oh my god. My family is gonna freak." Jennifer's voice sounded panicked

"Our time hasn't happened yet. They're not born so they can't freak." Both of them smiled and Jennifer nodded her head.

"That's so funny," Jennifer watched as Cindy tried to fix the dress so it fit her better.

"God I hate dresses." Cindy looked up and twirled around and said very femininely, "How do I look?" Her voice was high and immediately they started laughing and joking about it.

"Why, darlin, you look absolutely adorable!" Jennifer mocked in a southern accent.

"Well, I try darling!" She reciprocated the accent and they laughed furiously.

"My goodness you girls are strange."

Cindy and Jennifer jerked their heads towards the door to see Anamaria standing in the doorway.

"We—uh—" Cindy and Jennifer looked at the confused look on her face and just laughed.

"The Captain wishes to see you in his cabin," she paused, "now."

Anamaria led them to the captain's cabin and saw that Michael, Wilson, and Brian were already there and Jack and Will were there as well. All their heads looked towards Jennifer and Cindy entering the room.

"Nice dress Cindy," Michael snickered and Cindy just smiled sweetly and gave him the finger.

Jack looked at them and made a mental note that Cindy didn't like being feminine.

"So what's going on?" Jack turned to Jennifer. "It's obvious that this isn't a dream…so what happens now?"

The group of teens looked to Jack and he raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, you are the—incredibly hot—Captain of this ship. So you should know what's going on."

"Hey, I was told what to do. I'm just as in the dark as you five."

Michael's eyebrows scrunched together. "You said you were told something?"

"What do you know?" Brian said.

"We should tell them Jack," Will looked at Jack and he gave up.

"Fine, _mum_." Jack turned away and faced the teenagers. "I was told by a gypsy that certain things would happen and one of those things has already happened."

"'You mean a prediction?" Wilson said.

"Yes," Jack looked at Will and then back to the teenagers, "Do any of you know a White Lady?"

The teenagers looked at each other again and then shook their heads.

"Well, Cindy is more lady-like than Jennifer, and she's wearing a dress." Brian said as he chuckled at the comment.

Cindy shot Brian an evil look and he just smiled at her.

Jack and Will looked at Cindy and Will held a gaze with her. He noticed how nicely the color of the dress accentuated her body while bringing out the color of her eyes. He realized what he was thinking and he turned away and mentally slapped himself.

"Well," Jack looked Cindy up and down, "Do you think you're the White Lady?"

Cindy shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I dunno."

"You've got to know!" Jack exasperated, "Do you know anything about priceless treasures?"

The group looked at each other and shook their heads. Jack wiped his face and said, "Great."

"She said something about not abandoning the moon, then something about the pearl protecting your heart. Then another thing like 'little one, beware the one who is like god.' And that strength is in the abyss." Will said as he thought about it.

"You can't abandon the moon. The Pearl _is_ my heart, soul, and being. But the little one and god one is stumping." Jack turned again to the teens, "Do you know anything about these riddles?"

The teens looked at each other and then Jennifer said, "I think I know what a few of these mean."

Jack walked over to her and said, "Well out with it." His dark eyes met hers and she tilted her head slightly and gave him a curious look. Her light green eyes sparkled and he made another mental note of them.

"Symbolism."

Jacks eyebrows scrunched. "Symbolism?"

"Yeah. The white lady is someone, the pearl is something, little ones are children, god is someone with power, and strength is someone."

Jack pondered this and finally replied, "OK, who and what do the symbols represent?"

Jennifer looked into his dark eyes and she saw something flicker. Finally her eyes widened and she said, "I'm the White Lady."

The group of people looked at her and Michael said, "How do you know?"

"My name, Jennifer, it means 'white lady.'"

Jack raised an eyebrow and Jennifer looked to Cindy and said, "Your name means moon," she turned to Brian, "Yours means strength," She turned to Jack and smiled triumphantly.

Jack made a mental note that she was smart and smiled at her.

"Ok, Ms. White Lady, what treasure are you supposed to lead me too?"

Jennifer just shrugged her shoulders and he gently hit his head and walked back to his chair and fell into it.

"Will," Jack said weakly, "We sail for Port Royal."

Will nodded his head and he left the cabin and began to shout to the crew to set sail.

The three teen boys turned to Jennifer and they began to talk.

"What does my name mean?" Michael asked.

"I know it, but not at this point. Give me a while and I'll remember it."

"What about me?" Wilson asked.

"No clue."

"You're a whore." Cindy said.

"You look like one," Jennifer retorted. Jack laughed at the comment and Jennifer looked to him and saw he was smiling.

"Good one."

"Danka." Jennifer automatically responded.

"You're welcome."

Cindy looked at Jennifer and smiled at her. She motioned her head towards Jack and Jennifer smiled gently and left the room. Cindy groaned and left the room, following her, which left the three teen boys alone with Jack. Jack smiled at the boys and began to talk.

"Well boys," he smiled evilly, "Since you're on my boat you shall be put to work."

The boys groaned and jack just laughed at their disappointment.

"No amount of pouting will save you."

The boys were quiet until Michael asked, "What do we have to do?"

"You," Jack began to calculate what he could and couldn't do and said, "You shall be in the crows nest with Kidyd."

Michael smiled and left the room. Jack turned to Brian and said, "You'll scrub the deck with Lawson."

Brian sighed and left the room leaving Wilson alone with Jack.

"You," Jack thought about what he should do, and decided to use his friendship with the girls to his advantage, "You shall watch the girls and protect them. Got it?"

Wilson's eyes widened and he replied, "I can't fight to save my life."

"We'll have Will teach you some tricks." Wilson nodded his head and he wandered off to find the girls.

'She had pretty eyes,' Jack thought as he walked out to the deck and watched the people get ready to sail.

MEANWHILE…

Jennifer and Cindy were on the far side of the deck, mostly out of sight, and were talking.

"He has pretty eyes," Jennifer said randomly.

Cindy smiled and said, "You're the one whose supposed to lead him to 'priceless treasure,' lucky bitch."

Jennifer smiled and replied, "We can't abandon you though. But he isn't too tall, and not too short. Just the right height, and he had long hair too."

"Weirdo, it's all about Will man."

Jennifer just kept on smiling and daydreaming about what kind of things could happen on the Pearl.

MEANWHILE…

Brian walked onto the deck and called out, "Who here is Lawson?"

A tall blonde boy with blue eyes and no shirt walked up to him and said, "I am." His chest was muscular and he was well tanned.

Brian was speechless as he gazed at his surfer/cowboy beauty in front of him.

"Jack told me to—scrub—with you…" Brian stammered.

Lawson just laughed and said, "It's not that scary. All you have to do is push really hard against the floor, and move it back and forth like this." Lawson pulled out a scrub from the bucket on the floor and began to scrub the floor. It looked more like he was flexing than scrubbing.

"Uh-huh," Brian just stared at him and he averted his eyes when Lawson handed him a scrub.

"Let's get started," he said cheerily as the two of them got on the dirty deck and began to scrub it.

'I hope I don't get a boner while I'm doing this,' Brian thought as he watched Lawson's perfectly toned body move back and forth in a suggestive motion.

MEANWHILE…

Michael looked up the mizzenmast and his head was tilted so far back that he almost fell backward.

"You're the one who I'm to help?" A tall middle-aged man walked up behind him and placed his hand on the shoulder. His short brown hair fell into his face in front of his honey brown eyes as he smiled.

"Yea," Michael said a bit freaked out at how Kidyd was smiling at him.

"Too bad we can't just go and find ourselves some women instead of looking for land."

Michael and Kidyd laughed. "Well, let's start climbing." Kidyd started to climb up the mast by using the ropes as footrests and vaulting upwards. Michael looked up and sighed.

"Might as well," and he began his long ascent.

MEANWHILE…

Wilson looked around the deck and didn't see the girls anywhere. When he turned around he came face to face with Will.

"Oh, I was told by Jack to teach you some sword fighting." Will smiled and handed him a sword.

"Yeah," Wilson just shrugged and Will continued.

"First things first," Will adjusted Wilson's grip of the sword and laughed, "This is the way to hold a sword."

Wilson smiled and continued to learn how to use a sword.

MEANWHILE…

The cave of Isle de Muerta was empty, save the treasure and the body of Barbossa. Suddenly, a swirl of light hone in the cave and a tall female figure appeared. Her long red hair hung in waves down past her shoulders. Her milky white skin was luminescent in the light; her crystal blue eyes scanned the cave until they fell onto the body of Barbossa. She smiled an evil smile and she sauntered over to it. Her hand brushed her hair away as she walked over to the body. There was a face of horror on Barbossa's face and she laughed at it.

"Stupid Barbossa. Went and got himself killed." She smiled and placed her hand onto his cold forehead and whispered a few words of another language.

Barbossa's yellow eyes immediately went from lifeless and glazed over, to focused on the woman. He sucked in a deep breath and the woman just smiled and removed her hand. His eyes darted about the cave and rested on the woman.

"What—what magic—is this?"

The woman smiled and said, "Necromancy, how would you like another chance to kill Jack and a few others?"

Barbossa smiled a horrible yellow-toothed smile and the woman just replied it with a small smirk.


	4. The Gun and The Rum

Chapter 4 **The Gun and the Rum **

The days wore on and soon a full week had passed since the five teens had arrived. Wilson was coming along with his sword fighting, Brian was admiring his pirate hottie teacher, Michael was learning a lot about women from Kidyd, and Jennifer and Cindy were talking a lot and getting into a little bit of trouble.

"You really should touch it," Cindy warned as Jennifer handled a small pistol she found.

"You worry too much," Jennifer said as she held the pistol and examined it. It was small, but loaded, and it fit her hand neatly. She held the gun out and said, "Freeze sucka!"

They laughed and then Cindy looked around and said, "Just watch, you're gonna fire that thing and Jack will get pissed and you'll have to be in the brig the rest of the trip."

"And you worry too much," Jennifer held the gun and looked down the nozzle. She held the nozzle away from her face and looked at the barrel. Cindy stepped behind her to examine the barrel as well. Then a shot resounded in the ship and Jennifer and Cindy were wide eyed as they watched the smoke come from the end of the barrel of the gun.

MEANWHILE…

Jack and Will were on the deck when they heard the shot.. Their heads jerked around and they began to run to the cabin area. The other sailors stopped for a second and while Jack started running and Will turned around and yelled, "Back to work! We'll handle this!," and ran after Jack.

The two of them searched the entire ship until they came the storage area. Jack opened the door and looked around and saw Jennifer and Cindy laughing with tears in their eyes.

"Fuck this hurts," Jennifer said through the laughter as she looked at the bloody graze wound on her upper arm.

Cindy nodded her head and she removed her hand from the bloody wound on her shoulder. "It didn't exit, shit this hurts," Cindy's smile was wide and the two of them looked up at Jack and Will standing in the doorway with confused shock on their face.

"You two are—"

"Weird?" Jennifer smiled.

"Strange?" Cindy offered.

"Inhuman?" Will said as he walked over to Cindy and examined her shoulder. The two girls laughed and Jennifer wiped a tear from her eye.

"I can't tell if it's a tear of pain or laughter," both of them laughed and Jack just walked over to Jennifer and pulled her sleeve up and looked at the wound. It was bloody and the lower part of her left sleeve was red. Cindy was worse and her dress showed the wound and it was bleeding pretty badly on the left shoulder.

"Can we get the bullet out now?" Cindy said as she looked at the wound.

"Yes, follow me to the infirmary." Will said as he led the Cindy away.

"First you jump in after someone, then you and someone else get shot," Jack looked at her, "Anything else I can expect?"

Jennifer smiled eerily sweetly and said, "Are there any sharp objects on the ship?"

"Yes," Jack said carefully as he looked her in the eye.

"In that case," Jennifer dropped the smile and it became a smirk, "Yes, you can expect some more."

"You know, curiosity killed the cat right?"

"No," Jennifer said as she walked out of the room with jack right behind her, "The thing the cat was curious about killed it."

Jack smiled and he led her to the infirmary where Cindy was lying on a bed. On a table next to the bed was the bullet and some blood. Cindy looked up and said, "This hurt like a bitch, but guess what." Her tone was sarcastic and her smile was weak.

"What?" Jennifer said as she walked over to the bed and looked at the cold sweat on her forehead.

"We have to get cauterized." Cindy looked over to Will who was holding a red-hot poker. Jennifer watch wide eyed as he held the poker to her wound. She heard the sizzle and she even heard the unspoken scream behind the painful whimpers.

"Jesus fucking Christ this hurts like a bitch getting ass fucked by a fucking big ass fucking cock fuck fuck I'm gonna kill those fucking fuckers FUCK!" Her voice was hurried and Jennifer was laughing the entire time.

"She swears like a sailor." Jack commented.

Will looked up at Jennifer and stuck the poker back in the fire. He walked over to her and Jennifer backed away.

"Aww hell no! You are not gonna fucking _burn_ it with that crap! Get away from me!" Jennifer turned around and ran away through the corridors and out of sight.

Will looked at Jack who held up his hands and said, "Fine, I'll go find her."

Jack turned around and began his search. He began back at the storage area and found it was empty. "Bloody cat," Jack said as he looked at the ground. There were droplets of blood leading away. "Got you," Jack followed the bloody trail until he came to the weapons deck. He opened the door and looked around the room.

Swords adorned the walls and a single window showed the sunny outside world. He walked slowly into the room and saw the blood on the floor and looked into the corner. He walked over to the corner and suddenly the door was closed. He turned around and saw Jennifer standing there.

"Hello kitten. You need to get cauterized." Jack smiled and walked over to her and Jennifer smiled evilly.

"You are not gonna get me with that piece of red-hot shit."

Jack just smiled and advanced on her. Jennifer shook her head and stood in front of the door handle, blocking the exit.

"You are going to get hot water and some towels and this will heal like it's supposed to." Jennifer reasoned in a calm voice.

"You are going to get cauterized so it doesn't infect and you don't die." Jack stood over her and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She smiled and grabbed the handle of his sword with her right hand and pushed him away, unsheathing the sword.

"I'm not going to get cauterized." Jennifer's tone was serious, but with a hint of playfulness. Jack smiled and took a sword off the wall and got into the stance.

"Do you think this wise, Lady?" Jack smiled wolfishly held the sword against hers.

"Do you not understand the words, 'I'm not going to?'" She looked at him and tapped her sword against his.

"Only sometimes." Jack brought his sword down in a hacking motion and Jennifer successfully blocked it.

"I'll make you a deal," Jennifer offered as she pushed his sword aside with hers.

"I'm listening," Jack looked at her.

Jennifer looked around the room and then back at Jack. "If I win, then we fix me _my_ way, got it?"

Jack nodded his head and said, "What happens if you lose?"

Jennifer smiled and said, "Then I'll get cauterized," she paused, "willingly."

"Hmmm," Jack nodded his head and extended his hand to hers, "We have an accord."

Jennifer took his hand and he proceeded to pull her closer to him and twist her around so that her back was to his chest.

"Bastard," she said as his blade came up to her throat.

"I know my father than you very much." Jack said into her ear.

Jennifer proceeded to giggle and she brought her foot up and stomped onto his and turned around. Jack was smiling and they struck their blades together. Slowly the fight began to speed up. Jack was out footing her, but she was smaller so it was harder for him to hit her. She brought her sword around and cut him shallowly on his forearm.

"Nice one," Jack said as he looked at the cut and advanced on her. She misplaced her foot and almost fell over. Jack took the opportunity and cut her along her right shoulder. It was shallow, but still hurt. She turned to him and they proceeded to raise their swords high up in the air and bring them down. Their blades were locked together and Jack leaned in closer to her face. He knew she could hold it much longer and he saw a way to distract her.

Quickly their lips met and Jennifer was stunned. Slowly a smile came to her face and their swords pulled apart and met again, this time at a much faster speed.

"You don't want it to get infected and then have it amputated do you?" Jack suggested slyly.

Jennifer smiled and replied, "Do you want to loose you way to 'priceless treasure?'"

"Good point," Jack advanced and cornered her. She looked up at him and said, "16 versus 31…"

"You're 16?" Jack said surprised.

"In a few weeks," she saw the confused look in his eyes and said, "What?"

"You don't' look it."

Jennifer raised her eyebrow. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Which do you prefer?" Jack smiled and his sword pushed hers out of her hand and she smiled.

"I prefer not to kiss people just to get them to do what you want." She said it sweetly and Jack just opened the door and led her back to the infirmary.

Will looked up and watched the two of them enter, with a few more cuts than when they left. Cindy looked up at them and then took another gulp of rim from the bottle in her hand.

"It's about fuckin' time! You need to get hurt more bitch." Cindy smiled.

Jennifer just smiled and took the bottle from her and nodded her head to Will. He returned the nod and took the poker from the fire. Suddenly Jennifer grabbed the hand that was nearest her left hand and took the bottle in her right. She took a long swig of rum while Will cauterized her wound. Her eyes widened as the wound burned shut. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stifled the painful scream and just swallowed the rum in her mouth and drank more. Will removed the poker quickly and wrapped a bandage around the wound.

"It'll heal."

Jennifer swallowed the rum, "I need another few bandages too." She pointed to the cut on her collarbone and Will nodded his head. Jack just smiled and watched Will bandage her up. Cindy sat upright on the bed and followed Jennifer out of the infirmary.

"Get rest you two! Especially you Cindy!" Will called after them. Cindy looked behind her and nodded her head at Will. He smiled and looked to Jack who was giving him the eyebrow.

"What?" Will looked confused and then smiled.

"Don't do anything stupid eh?"

Will smiled and said, "So someone finally cut you in a fight?" He pointed to the small bloodstain on his forearm.

Jack just shrugged and said, "Just get the bandage." Will nodded his head and handed him a bandage and watched him walk out of the cabin.

MEANWHILE…

Michael and Kidyd were sitting in the crow's nest talking about the many things they had in common.

"So how do you get any on the ship?" Michael asked.

Kidyd smiled, "Well, either you have a lonely night, ask a lady who is on the ship, or you wait till land."

Michael groaned and looked out to sea once again. He saw a small, barely visible spit of land and grabbed Kidyd's shoulder.

"I see land!"

Kidyd stood up and looked out to sea and smiled.

"Good job boy," Kidyd looked down to the deck and then to Michael, "You want to yell it?"

Michael smiled and turned to the deck and yelled, "Land ho!" and smiled. "I've always wanted to say that."

Kidyd just smiled and patted Michael on the shoulder in a fatherly way.

MEANWHILE…

Brian was sitting on the deck talking to Wilson and Lawson.

"I'm learning to sword fight. It's a lot harder than it looks." The three of them laughed at Wilson's justification.

"You suck Wilson," Brian said as he laughed at him.

"So do you Brian. But the difference is that you enjoy it more than me." Brian's face went white as Wilson said it and he looked at Lawson who was on his back laughing. Brian shot Wilson an evil look and started to laugh playing along.

"So, Lawson, you got a first name?"

Lawson looked up at Wilson and replied, "Aden."

Brian mentally sighed dreamily and repeated to himself in his head, 'My Aden, my Prince.'

MEANWHILE…

Jennifer and Cindy were sitting in Anamaria's room, drinking through the bottles of rum one by one.

"Ya knows what we should do?" Jennifer slurred as she and Cindy laughed.

"Wha'?" Cindy laughed and almost fell out of her chair.

"We should go afta' our men."

Cindy eyes widened and she smiled evilly. "We should ya know. Tha's not a bad idea."

Jennifer nodded her head and stood up. "A course I'm right. Let's go!" She and Cindy stumbled out of the room. Slowly they ended up in the rooms of Jack and Will and waited for them.

MEANWHILE…

Jack walked into his room and saw on his bed, a very drunk, White Lady. She looked up and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Ello."

"Ello luv. What are ye doin'?" Jack looked at her confused and watched her get up and saunter over to him. Her green eyes met his dark brown eyes and instant he thought about what she was going to do. Their lips met and for that instant and Jack was stunned and then he reciprocated. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. His arms snaked around her back and began to lift up her shirt when she went limp in his arms.

Jack looked down at her and saw that she had passed out. "Great," he said to himself as he lifted her up and placed her on one side of his bed. He slowly removed his boots and lay down beside her and slept. But a single thought was in his mind: If she was this drunk, what was Cindy doing?

MEANWHILE…

Will walked into his room and he saw his room was tidy and orderly as he left it. He walked into the room and closed the door without looking behind him. Suddenly an arm snaked around his midriff and pulled him backwards. He turned around and came face to face with Cindy.

"What are you doing here?" he could smell the rum in the air. "You're drunk—" before he could finish she had pulled him into passionate kisses and was trying to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her arms and pushed her away. "What are you doing, I'm married!"

She pulled out of his grip and pushed him onto his bed. He was on his back and she got up and straddled him while unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly, as the buttons came undone she placed a kiss on his nicely tan and muscular chest. He grabbed her arms and she fell limp in his grip. He looked up at her and saw she was unconscious.

"Bloody hell." Will sighed and placed her on the other side of his bed while he removed his shoes and his shirt and climbed into bed and slept. The last thing he was thinking about was, about what Jennifer was doing to Jack, and about how they were gonna hit land in the morning so he could see his wife, Elizabeth, and the unborn baby in her belly.


	5. Trends and Meditation

Chapter 5 **Trends and Meditation**

The sun filtered into the room as Jennifer's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and suddenly her stomach lurched as she remembered what had transpired the previous night.

"Oh—my—god," Jennifer said as she began to massage her temples. "I wonder what Cindy did," Jennifer laughed and sat upright in the bed. Jack was gone and she looked around the room. Her wound felt much better and she saw the dried blood on her shirt. "Need new shirt," she said to herself. She placed her feet onto the cold wood floor and walked over to the drawers and opened one. There was an assortment of white shirt and pants and even a pair of boots. She grabbed a shirt and pulled her bloody one off and replaced it. She eyed the boots and took them out and tried them on. They were a bit bigger, but nothing she couldn't handle. Then she thought of Cindy and her hate of dresses and grabbed another shirt and a pair of pants.

She looked around and saw the door and slowly walked over to it. She carefully opened the door and looked down the corridor. The coast was clear. She sneaked through the hallways and finally found Will's cabin.

The door slowly opened and Jennifer stuck her head in. Will was gone and Cindy was asleep on the bed. She quickly sneaked inside and closed the door. She sauntered over to Cindy and shook her shoulder vigorously.

"What—" Cindy's eyes slowly opened and her eyes rested on Jennifer's and she smiled. "I almost raped Will last night," she paused and her eyes widened, "HOLY SHIT! I almost raped Will last night!" She brought her hand to her face and covered her eyes.

Jennifer just laughed and replied, "I almost got laid last night, but we both must have passed out."

They both smiled and laughed. Jennifer handed Cindy the clothes and said, "Here. I thought you might want to change into something less feminine."

Cindy laughed and stood up. She went behind a screen and changed out of the slightly bloody dress and into the pants and shirt. She threw the dress onto the floor and stamped on it a few times.

"I hate dresses."

"Really? I couldn't tell." They laughed and Jennifer proceeded to look into a small mirror on the wall. Her hair was slightly messed up and she looked around for a hairbrush.

"Guys don't use hairbrushes do they?"

"No. But you could use one." Cindy laughed and Jennifer turned to face her.

"Not as much as you though."

Cindy scrunched her eyebrows together and she walked over to the mirror and they both laughed together. Then they began to look for something to fix their hair. Jennifer came across a few bandannas in a drawer.

"Hey, we can just use these." She held up two, one black one and a white one. Cindy took the white one and put it on. It fit her and made her look more like an Amazon. Jennifer put on the black one and it helped to keep her hair out of her face. She looked into the corner of the drawer and saw a dew pairs of boots and handed her a pair.

"You might need these too." Cindy smiled and pulled on the boots and stood up.

"We should go on deck." Cindy said as she adjusted the bandanna.

"But they're on the deck." Jennifer looked at her.

"So?" Cindy turned and faced her.

"So!"

"You almost got laid so that's on him, I would have had to _rape_ Will! I have more reason no to go out there."

Jennifer nodded her head and conceded, "True. Ok, lets go."

The two of them proceeded to leave the room and go up to the deck.

MEANWHILE…

Jack walked over to Will who was leaning against the railing.

"You didn't happen to have—" Jack began.

"Almost."

"Passed out?"

"Yup."

Jack and Will looked at each other and smiled.

"I bet Elizabeth will be a bit emotional when she hears you almost cheated on her."

Will looked at him and said, "I did no such thing! It was she that—came onto me."

Jack smiled and said, "Sure she was."

Will narrowed his eyes and said, "At least I don't go around breaking women's hearts."

Jack clutched his chest and said, "Ouch," he said in mock pain, "That hurt me little black heart."

They both smiled and Will turned around and saw the two girls come out of the stairs and looked around.

"Speak of the devils."

MEANWHILE…

Michael and Wilson were sitting together and talking when they saw Jennifer and Cindy come up from the lower decks.

"Hey," Michael tapped Wilson on the arm and motioned his head towards the girls. Wilson nodded his head and he looked at them. Cindy was no longer in a dress and they were both in clean shirts, pants, and boots. Michael smiled wolfishly and looked at Cindy. His eyes scanning her and he watched as she and Jennifer walked over to another side of the ship.

"Don't get no idea's skinny boy," Wilson said as he eyed Michael suspiciously.

"And what'll you do about it?"

"I'll cut you," Wilson smiled and Michael and him shared a laugh. Out of the corner of Michaels eye he watched Cindy and a smile tugged at his lips.

MEANWHILE…

Jack casually looked over his shoulder and he saw the two girls walk to the other side of the ship and smiled.

"Ello kitten," Jack whispered to himself.

Will looked at Jack and then over to where the girls were sitting and talking.

"Don't do anything stupid," Will warned with a smirk on his face.

"You'll not be saying that to me," Jack said as he looked at Will and then back at the girls, "You should say that to her."

Will smiled and watched Jack walk over to the boys.

"Are you watching over the girls?" Jack sounded serious and Wilson replied, "Yes sir."

"Good." Jack looked at Michael and he narrowed his eyes and walked away from them.

'I don't trust him,' Jack thought as he watched Port Royal become lager and larger in his view.

MEANWHILE…

The Pearl docked in the cove near Port Royal, and only a few people went to the Turner household. Namely Will, Jack, Cindy, Jennifer, Wilson, Brian, and Michael.

The seven of them came up to the house and were greeted by none other than Elizabeth.

"Hello!" She looked at the five teens and then to Jack, and then finally to Will who greeted her with a kiss, "Will?"

"Yes dear?"

"Who are these people?"

Will looked at the teens and then smiled.

"Well, dear, they are guests." He offered a smile and Elizabeth just returned it, but very sarcastically, and then she turned to Jack and smiled.

"Jack!" She hugged him and he smiled and replied, "Hello luv, how's the baby?"

"Oh," she touched her stomach, "He's coming along nicely. He'll be just fine." Elizabeth led the group to the den and the people proceeded to go into the kitchen and bring out some tea and sandwiches.

"Food!" Jennifer and Cindy lunged at the tray and grabbed a few little sandwiches and began to chow down. Everyone just looked at them and the three younger boys began to chow down as well.

Elizabeth looked at them and smiled. She grabbed a sandwich and ate it in large bites. Will looked at her and just followed the crowd. Jack was left, and he looked at all of them and then at kitten. She was smiling and laughing and he just sighed and grabbed a little sandwich and took a huge bite out of it.

"I've started a trend," Jennifer laughed and Cindy smirked next to her.

"You need to get out more."

"Yeah."

"So where do you come from?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Jennifer looked at Cindy, and then to the boys and they all looked at her with expecting eyes.

"Well—we—uh…" Jennifer began, "We're from…future California."

Elizabeth looked at Jennifer and then to Cindy and the boys and then she laughed—quite hardly by the way. She looked at the serious gazes of the teens and then said, "Are you seriously asking me to believe you're from the future?"

Cindy nodded her head, as did Jennifer and the others, with the exception of Will and Jack, who were just as stunned as Elizabeth.

"Do you believe them?" Elizabeth's voice was accusing and Jack just held his hands up in mock surrender.

"They fell mysteriously out of the sky, managed to decipher half the riddle, and they aren't bad fighters," Jack stole a quick glance at Jennifer, "I can't say anything otherwise, I've no clue at this point."

She looked to Will, "Well do you?"

Will shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I've no clue either."

Elizabeth looked at the teens, "Well...prove you're from the future."

The group looked amongst themselves and finally they began to sound off reasons.

"We probably know more than you in the mathematics department, along with history, and science." Jennifer offered.

"We know what's gonna happen in the future, like super bowl, and inventions and all that." Michael chimed in.

"We already know what happened between you guys and Barbossa, and how you deceived Norrington into thinking you thought he was a fine man, and how you helped save Jack—several times—and we even know how Jack came onto you when you two were stuck on the island before you burned all the food, the shade…the rum!" Jennifer smiled and the group just snickered at the astonished look on Elizabeth's face.

"But—you—" she searched for a logical reason, "Jack could have told you about all that."

Jennifer shook her head and turned to Jack and said, "Nope."

Elizabeth looked at them and then she noticed how their accents weren't British, but a variant of British.

"How is this possible?"

Jennifer just shrugged her shoulders and took another bite out of the sandwich.

MEANWHILE…

Barbossa walked upon the deck of the ship and looked at the crew of mercenaries.

"This is tha' ship I am to use for me assault on the Pearl? The Sea Fang?" He looked at the woman who had resurrected them and she just smiled.

"You have a power that will help you destroy the Pearl from the inside." Barbossa smiled and followed the woman into the captain's quarters.

She briefly remembered what her priestess always told her about candle magic: red for blood and life/energy, black for absorption, and blue for health. She lit a red candle and made Barbossa sit down on the floor.

"What am I supposed to be doin' darlin?"

"You can send your soul out into the body of someone willing over great distances. You are going to use that to wreak havoc onto the people of the Pearl with their own men." She lit a blue candle.

Barbossa smiled a yellowed toothy smile, "That's sound's mighty tempting miss."

She smiled, "Of course it is."

"So how do I do this exactly?"

She lit a last black candle, "You are going to clear your mind and reach out for a dark heart on the astral plane. Then merge with the being. They'll know what's happening, but they can't stop it; they're just along for the ride. It can end when you pull out of the body."

Barbossa nodded his head began to close his yellow eyes. Slowly, he drifted into a state of brief peace. His worries were behind him, and his goal was ahead of him that was all he knew.

He opened his eyes and he was flying over this blurred gray wasteland. He felt his soul travel the distance and suddenly he felt a jerk in one direction and he headed for it. He stopped and his heart began to beat fast. He opened his eyes and he was in a room. His arms were scrawny and he was young. His head jerked towards a mirror and he saw a skinny teenager with unkempt brown hair and darker brown eyes.

'What the hell is going on?'

Barbossa jerked his head around. There was no one else in the room and he looked back at the mirror.

'Hello?' he thought to himself.

'What the hell are you doing? What's going on?' The voice was definitely not his.

'Is this the boy?'

'What the hell is going on?! Why can't I move my arms?! Why can't I move my legs?!'

Barbossa smiled, 'I'm Barbossa and I'll be borrowing your body for a little time lad. What's yer name?'

'Michael, and get out of my body!'

'I think not Michael.'

Barbossa smiled and began to walk around the house. Slowly he searched the doors and walked into each of the rooms. He came upon the room of Jack and saw him sleeping in his bed peacefully. Half of him wanted to see Jack killed, right then and there, but another half wanted him to wait and see him suffer.

Suddenly he felt a tug at his chest. Then a harder tug, and he was flung back a few steps. His soul was pulled out of Michael's body and was sucked back into his own.

"Damn it," Barbossa said as he stood up and looked at the woman, still sitting on the ground."

"Did I mention there was a time limit?" Barbossa sneered and he left the cabin, leaving the woman alone with a smile on her face.


	6. Contests and Rain

Chapter 6 **Contests and Rain**

Michael's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room. 'What a weird ass dream,' he thought as he stood up and walked out of the room. Light was scarce and dark clouds covered the sky.

"It's gonna rain," he said under his breath as he walked down the stairs into the den.

Elizabeth and Cindy were sitting on a couch discussing various things like books, people, and Orlando Bloom.

"So you're saying, that my Will, is identical to a future person named Orlando Bloom? That and he's a sex symbol to the world?"

Cindy nodded her head and smirked as she thought about the night she almost raped Will.

Wilson and Brian were outside being taught how to swordfight with Jack and Jennifer laughing at them.

"Come on now! Ye are going to 'ave to fight better than that if ye don't want to be killed!"

Wilson shot him a glance and he proceeded to fight Brian, who was practically cowering at the much taller Asian. Slowly, as the swords clanked together, they would misstep and Will would scold them.

"No! You need to step over it and then parry! Try to get used to your feet boys!"

Jack would snicker and Jennifer shout out "Wilson sucks!" just to watch him mess up and nearly fall.

"He's so finicky," Jack commented as he watched Wilson nearly trip a seventh time. "Will, ye shouldn't teach the boys everything the proper way. Teach them some dirty fightin' too!"

Will looked at him and gave him an annoyed glance. "Properness is the right way."

"To getting yerself killed." Jack smiled and Will smirked.

"Fine, let's see you do better."

Jack looked at the boys and then he smiled devilishly.

"I've an idea that'll prove I'm the better teacher, but not have me try to mess up your training with the boys."

"I'm listening," Will listened as Jack proposed his thought.

"We have a contest," Jack's smile got wider, "of pupils."

Will returned the smile. "Who shall you have as your pupils?"

Jack turned his head around and he grinned, "Kitten and Cindy."

Will's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. When shall we have the contest?"

Will stroked his chin and his smiled faded, "Tomorrow, midday."

"Perfect," Jack turned around and grabbed Jennifer and hauled her into the house.

"Wha—?!" Jack pulled her into the den and grabbed Cindy and dragged them both outside.

"What are you doing?!" Jack had manages to drag both of them out of the house to the back along with grabbing a few extra swords again.

'He has such a strong grip,' Jennifer thought as he released their hands and examined the swords he grabbed.

One sword was a bit heavier built with an intricate grip with drawings and such, he handed that one to Jennifer. The other was a bit lighter with a more simplistic handle of wood, which he handed to Cindy.

"What are these for?" Cindy asked as she looked at the sword.

"Well," Jack grinned, "I am going to teach you the art of sword fighting."

Both of the girls blinked and then smirked.

"Sweet," Jennifer said as she grinned at the sword in her hand and held it up.

"Now, you two, hold your swords like this," he drew his sword and then showed them how to hold the sword and how to stand, and the basics like that. Soon they got to actually fighting.

"Don't forget to move your feet." Jack watched them, helped them, taught them tricks, and they became more active.

"Why aren't you moving Jennifer?" She had barely moved her feet and still managed to stave off Cindy's assault. The girls stopped and Jennifer held up her sword and replied, "It's too heavy for me, I can't focus on lifting this and moving at the same time."

His eyebrows scrunched together and he took the sword from her hand and held. His sword was a bit lighter than this one…

"Here," he unsheathed his sword and handed it to her, "This one is a bit lighter. Try it." She took it from his hand and held it. Her eyes met his and she smiled and nodded her head. "Continue then," he said as he walked out of the way. They began again and it was much more quickly paced.

'They're naturals,' Jack thought as he observed them. Their form was excellent, and they knew their footwork, their movements were a bit jerky, but both of them were alive so it was good enough.

"Let's take a break," the girls stopped and were breathing a bit heavier than before.

"My arm hurts," Jennifer chuckled as she held her right forearm.

"Those are your muscles actually working!" Cindy smirked.

"Oh, I forgot I actually had muscles," they smiled and sniggered.

They continued to sit in silence until Jennifer looked at a small nearby tree.

"Oh my fucking god," she stood up and back behind Jack and gripped his shirt, digging her claws into his skin.

"Ow," Jack looked at her and her eyes were wide in fear, and her pupils were dilated till you could hardly tell the dolor of her eyes. He looked in the direction of what she was starring at.

"Oh my fucking god Jennifer," Cindy commented as she looked at Jennifer in annoyance, "Even when we're back in fucking time, you're _still_ fucking scared of spiders!"

Jack looked at the large orange spider hanging in midair between two low branches near the ground. It was the size of a golf ball and was motionless except fore the wind shaking the invisible web. He looked back at Jennifer and watched her back away slowly to hide behind Cindy who just laughed at her and pushed her away.

Jack sighed and walked over to the spider. He brought his sword up and slashed it sideways. It fell to the ground in two pieces and he looked back at Jennifer. Her eyes weren't as wide and she smiled weakly.

"Thank you," she looked up at him and smiled.

"You're very welcome luv." He watched Jennifer calm down and eventually relax.

"You know, in the movie we see your scars," Jennifer said randomly.

Jack looked to her and his face was serious. "'Movie?' And how do you know about my scars?"

Jennifer looked over to him and said, "A movie is like a play, but it's recorded onto something so you can watch it over and over again. And your movie shows all about the Black Pearl and Barbossa and Liz and Will and the curse of Cortez and all that. But in one deleted scene it shows you and Elizabeth on the island talking about your adventures. She asks you if any of the others were real and you show her your scars and say, 'Truth? No truth at all.'"

Jack's eyes were fixed onto her and he looked down at the ground. His eyes went over to Jennifer and he watched her stand up and stride over to him. She looked at his shirt and with a child's curiosity and pushed away at the collar, revealing a bullet wound. She traced the scar lightly with her fingers and she smiled gently. His eyes watched her and he felt a bit strange. He didn't mind her touching his scars. This was strange because he was usually very conscious of his personal space. Slowly she explored his arms and traced the scars and then looked up at him with wide curious eyes. She let go of his arm and backed away slowly from him and turned around.

'Strange girl,' Jack thought as he looked around. The sun was hidden behind the clouds still and he watched the two girls whisper to each other very quietly.

Slowly, it began to rain and the ground was covered in mud in a matter of minutes.

"That's enough for today." Jack slowly walked into the house and left the two girls alone in the rain. His feet felt heavy as he walked into the house, up the stairs, and into his room. He fell onto his bed and lay there for a long time. The rain pounded onto the window and he looked out to the bay. The Pearl was nowhere in sight, and the town seemed deserted. Except he saw a lone figure cloaked in black, walking towards the bay from the house. He whispered a name under his breath and proceeded to dress and follow the figure.

MEANWHILE…

Cindy watched her friend go off in the cloak, alone. She had refused to have her come, but she took a sword and a gun and promised to be back soon.

"I just want some time to think," she had said.

She let her go, and walked back inside and saw Will sitting in the den, alone.

'Finally,' she thought as she walked over to him. He looked up and smiled faintly.

"Hello Cynthia."

"It's Cindy," she chuckled.

"Oh," he looked down, "Sorry, I assumed it was an abbreviation."

"Eh, it's ok." She sat down next to him and looked at him. "What are ya doin?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking is all," he avoided eye contact with her and she smirked.

"I'm sorry about the thing—on—the—ship." A light blush came to her cheeks as she said this and he just smiled.

"It's alright. You were drunk," his voice was a bit saddened.

"Yeah," she looked away and then their eyes met and she felt something. As soon as she felt it he turned away and left the room.

"I love Elizabeth, I love our baby, I love—" he continued muttering the mantra until he came into his room and closed it behind him.

Meanwhile Cindy was sitting in the den, thinking about the spark she felt. 'Instant chemistry,' she thought as she walked up to her room and lay down on her bed, looking out the window at the storm raging on.

MEANWHILE…

Jennifer stood at the docks, holding her cloak close to her. The storm frenzied and the sea swayed to the rhythmic flashes of the lightening near the horizon.

'What do you think of him? Do you really feel something? Or is it just the fact that he's Jack Sparrow? What would you do if her showed up and tried something? What would you do if—?' These thoughts raged in her mind as she watched the sea.

"You must want to get sick, eh luv?" She didn't even bother to look behind her. Jack slowly walked up behind her and looked down at her. Her eyes were placid, and her face was beaded with water droplets. He watched the wind blow her cloak away, revealing his sword at her side, and a gun next to it. 'She's prepared,' he thought as he continued to think.

"The rain," she said as she smiled gently, "It's calming." She looked up at him and then looked away.

'What would she do if…' his thoughts trailed off. He placed his arm around her and waited for a reaction. She slowly huddled closer to him and eventually rested her head on his chest. The rain slowed and the clouds parted just long enough to show the full moon.

'If she did this, then…' He looked down at her and then their eyes met. They just looked at each other and studied their faces for a long time. Then their lips met. Slowly they pulled away and she just rested her head on his chest.

"We'd better get back. They might get worried—" Jennifer began.

"Yeah, they would." Jack looked down at her and they began to walk together back ton the house through the empty streets, in silence.

MEANWHILE…

Barbossa stood at the helm of the ship, looking out onto his crew. A half eaten apple was gripped in his hand. He lifted it up and took a large bite out of it. He savored the taste and swallowed it while the red-haired woman walked up to him.

"It's time for another soul session," she whispered into his ear. He turned around and walked over to his cabin and waited for her to light the candles. He sat down and began to clear his mind.

"Might I ask your name, milady?" His eyes were closed and he waited in silence for an answer.

"It is a bit rude, but I shall grace you with a reply." She paused and looked at him sitting on the ground. "My name is Lily."

Barbossa smiled and began to send his soul out to the boy again.

His eyes opened and he was back in the room, seeing the same face in the mirror.

'Oh no, not again,' he heard the inner voice of Michael say.

He did not answer and proceeded to get up and wander the house. He opened doors and went about his work swiftly. He opened one door and saw, lying in the bed, Elizabeth.

He watched her chest rise and fall, and he saw the small bulge of her belly: she was expecting. He smiled an evil smile, and the ideas flowed into his mind.

He felt the familiar tug of his heart, but this time he left the boys body willingly and returned to his own body.

"You catch on quick," Lily commented. Barbossa just smiled and stood up and left the cabin and began to plan his way of destroying the two lives of his greatest enemies.


	7. The Mind and the Sword

Chapter 7 **The Mind and the Sword**

Brian looked at the ceiling and sighed deeply. His entire mind was on one person: Aden.

'He's so fucking hot,' he thought as he got up and dressed, 'I so want him to be gay and to have sex with me.' He meandered out of the room, down the stairs and came face to face with Will.

"Oh, Brian," Will smiled, "We shall be working very hard today."

"Yeah," Brian said quietly as Will walked up the stairs behind him.

He looked out into the den and saw Elizabeth wearing a pair of pants and a shirt sitting with Jennifer and Cindy, in similar clothing.

"Then once I became pregnant Will refused to have me on the ship with himself and Will, so I had to stay here. But I became good friends with the people again and I hold parties much more often. But my passion will always be adventure."

"Wow," Jennifer said as she smiled widely, "That's so awesome! I always thought you'd become a hoity-toity prep chick after the movie. But you became a pirate! Man, that's so cool!"

Elizabeth just smiled and continued talking.

"Once I have the baby I plan on going on a lot more adventures and our son will become a sailor, no doubt about that. But we will have to work something out with Commodore Norrington," her thoughts trailed off, "I suppose that I could talk to him at our next dinner party in a month."

"You're gonna have a dinner party? Sweet," Jennifer grinned.

"Oh, of course," Elizabeth chuckled, "I always hold a dinner party at least once a month. I just had one around a week before you arrived."

"Cool," Cindy smirked as she stood up from the couch and walked around.

He looked out the window and saw the sun shine through the windows; it was a lovely day outside. The streets were wet, but filled with people bustling around the markets and various inns. The port was filled with ships that were loading and unloading cargo while sailors were rushing about.

"Well ladies, it's time for more practice today."

Jack sauntered into the room and beamed at the two girls. They grinned and followed him outside while Elizabeth followed them to watch. Then Will came in and ushered him and Wilson outside where they continued their own lessons.

MEANWHILE…

"How do you break a man?" Barbossa stalked around Lily and hid his devilish smile.

"You go after his mind."

"Exactly," he rushed in close to her face, "You attack what they love most, and" he smirked, "What does Will love?"

Lily nodded her head and a similar demonic grin crept onto her face, "Elizabeth."

Barbossa nodded his head and he leaned in to her ear, "Kill Elizabeth, and you kill Will. Kill Will, and you kill Jack."

They both were nodding their heads at each other and then another crewmember burst into the room.

"Sir! We're approaching the rendezvous point and the Abyss is there, on schedule."

Barbossa nodded his head, "Good. Now we can finally plan the assault. Tell their captain that I shall need to speak to him in my cabin."

"Yes sir!" He left the room and Barbossa smiled a crooked smile, "It's time for a little chat with my good friend Carter." Barbossa walked out of the cabin and surveyed the scenery. Another ship was a bit distant from this one, but it was clear it was the Abyss. It was a deep blue colored ship with sails the color of charcoal. It was so similar to the Pearl, but there was one huge difference: it was a tad slower—very fast, but not as fast as the Pearl.

Slowly the Sea Fang slowed beside the Abyss and gangplanks were set up. A few of the Abyss's crew came along with the captain.

The Abyss's captain was a lithe fellow with short dark hair tied back and dark hazel eyes. He was tan and muscular and had this aura of mystery surrounding him.

"Barbossa, long time no see." He extended his hand and Barbossa took it.

"Yes friend, too long."

"Word on the sea is that you were killed not too long ago." Carter raised his eyebrow and Barbossa laughed.

"I'm a hard man to kill and stay dead." He smiled his yellow-toothed smile and Carter smirked.

"So what favor do you need now?"

"How's about we strike a deal," Barbossa escorted Carter into the captain's cabin and they began to form a plan of action.

MEANWHILE…

CLANK 

Jennifer's sword me Cindy's in an aggressive assault, but was successfully blocked.

"Good, Cindy," Jack said as he watched them move quickly. Suddenly Jennifer twisted and lunged her sword at her. It cut a hole in her sleeve, but missed the skin.

"Bitch! You ripped my shirt!" Cindy was smiling while Jennifer was smirking and they continued to skirmish.

"Very nice Kitten," Jack smiled and he looked up into the sky. The sun was beaming down upon him and he felt for a second that he was back on his ship, sailing to the horizon. He was looking out to the sea and Cindy and Jennifer caught sight of him and slowly stopped fighting.

Cindy looked at Jennifer and she just shrugged her shoulders. They both walked up to him and Jennifer poked his stomach and he returned to Earth.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For your health, starring out into space isn't healthy. It builds up false hopes," Jennifer said as she smiled gently.

"I think we're done skirmishing," Cindy said as she plopped onto a bench near the door.

"Oh really?" Jack's eyebrow rose in a questioning way as he sauntered over to her, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," She said frankly while Jennifer sat down next to her, "I know what she's gonna do, and she knows what I'm gonna do. There's no challenge at my level so we're done."

Jack nodded his head and he looked at the sun: it was noon.

"How about, you fight your two friends that are learning with Will now? It's about time anyway."

Jennifer and Cindy looked at each other and smiled mischievously. Jennifer stood up and led the way inside. Cindy followed her in along with Jack.

"Are you ready?" Will mentioned as he watched them come inside.

"Once we have some water," Jennifer said mildly as she went into the kitchen and came out with a glass of water. She walked over to the couch and took a sip out of it. Cindy held her hand out and Jennifer smirked as she handed her the glass. Cindy grinned as she drank out if the glass and handed it back to Jennifer. Jack just smiled at Will and motioned to the door. Will and Jack got up and walked out of the house. Jennifer and Cindy looked at each other and groaned as they got up and followed them.

Once they got outside they saw Brian and Wilson sitting down talking to each other. Their heads looked up and then Wilson smiled.

"What are you smiling at Wilson?" Cindy smirked and Wilson just kept on smiling.

"I'm smiling at a loser." Wilson retorted, but Cindy's smile only got wider.

"Oh! Well are you looking in the mirror or something?"

Wilson stood up and towered over Cindy who just smiled.

"We know one match," Will commented as he watched them stand in front of each other. They drew their swords and faced off.

"Begin!" Will shouted.

The two of them circled each other and looked at each other. Wilson's stance was a bit proper and choreographed while Cindy's was more natural.

Wilson rushed his blade at her and she easily blocked it and returned it with a sideways slash. He blocked at twisted so that he brought it around and slashed upwards. She jumped back and managed to avoid it.

This continued for another few minutes until Wilson's parry backfired. He lunged to far and lost his footing for a split second. Cindy stole the opportunity and stepped aside, letting him take another step forward and she kicked his sword out of his hand and brought her blade up to his throat. He just stood there for a few seconds before she smiled and brought her blade down and walked away.

"Good job," Will said kindly as she walked over beside him. She smiled and watched Jennifer and Brian walk out to where Wilson and Cindy were.

"Good luck Bri," Jennifer said as she got into her stance. He nodded his head and got into his stance, which was almost exactly like Wilson's. Jennifer smiled and silently hoped that he would make some other mistake that she could take advantage of.

"Go!" Will shouted and Brian stayed away from Jennifer. She waited for a second and watched him in the blocking position, waiting for her.

"You're such a pussy Brian," Jennifer said as she slashed at him. He blocked her and he was breathing a bit heavily while smiling. She began to strike at him and watched him block all of them, but stay very stoic. She started to smiled and began to led him around by parrying and forcing him around in a circle. Finally he began to fight back. Slashing and lunging and whipping around until they were formidably matched.

They followed each other and they went back and forth for a while. Finally, like she had hoped, he made a mistake. His left side was left exposed. She smiled and struck her blade dangerously close to his side, making him turn away and losing his balance. Her blade went up and blocked his sword while the end was against his neck. He froze and Jennifer smiled a gentle smile and lowered her blade and walked away.

"Very well done," Jack praised as she walked over to Cindy, who was grinning.

"Sweet," Jennifer looked at Brian and walked over to him and hugged him. He pulled away, but was trapped.

"Dude," he said quietly as she pulled away.

"Sorry you lost." She smirked sweetly and walked back over Wilson and patted his shoulder, "Sorry man," she sauntered back over to Cindy who was just laughing at the whole thing.

"Well," Will walked over to Jack and extended his hand, "It looks like you are the victor."

Jack smiled smugly and took Wills hand. "Let's go inside and discuss the prophecy already. I wish to get back to the sea."

Will nodded his head and the rest of them went inside to the den and plopped down to talk. Elizabeth smiled at Will and he walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"So what is the prophecy? The exact prophecy mind you. I've no use for interpretations." Elizabeth held a quill and a piece of paper and Will began to dictate the prophecy to her. "Alright," she sighed as she looked at it, "What do we know about it already?"

"That Jennifer is the White lady, Cindy is the moon, and Brian is strength." Elizabeth scribbled something down and Jennifer began talking.

"Cross off 'Five shall fall from the sky,' that's already happened."

Elizabeth did so and began to substitute the meanings for the names.

"So what does it all mean? What is the priceless treasure? What are the tears of the moon? None of it makes sense." Elizabeth exasperated.

Will huddled in close to Cindy and then he felt her body heat, He looked over her shoulder and he noticed how curved she was. The shirt was sheer too. You could almost see…

Suddenly Cindy noticed something. She looked over her shoulder and saw Will looking down and blushing ever so slightly. His hands were folded and hanging in front of his…wait. There was something sticking out…

Her eyes widened and her blush was barely noticeable. Will backed away from her and took one last glance at her before he walked briskly outside without saying a word.

She turned to Jennifer who was grinning like a madman at what she just saw. Jack, Elizabeth were in the dark and Wilson and Brian and Michael weren't even paying attention.

After the little meeting it was decided that the group would stay for another day while they decided what to do.

"We need a plan of action," Elizabeth had said.

Jack had just smiled and left the room while Brian and Wilson had gone to bed early, leaving Michael and Elizabeth in the den while Jennifer and Cindy were in Jennifer's room talking.

"Oh my god Jennifer. Did you see what I did to Will?!" Cindy said as she smiled widely to Jennifer who was just laughing and nodding her head.

"Holy shit, you gave Will a boner! Jesus he's gonna be embarrassed around you from now on. Especially since you saw him man."

They just kept on laughing and talking into the night till Jennifer got very serious.

"What's wrong Jen?"

"What happens," she began, "If we can't go back?" She paused, "What happens if we're stuck here? Forever."

There was an eerie silence as Cindy pondered this new thought.

"Well," she began solemnly, "You'll just have to screw Jack to make you feel better!" The two girls laughed and then Jennifer replied, "I'll have to pray that he makes a move cuz you know how passive I am." Cindy nodded her head and the two girls continued to talk into the night.

MEANWHILE…

Jack was walking by Cindy's door when he heard something.

"You'll just have to screw Jack to make you feel better!"

His ears perked and he stepped closer to the door. He knew the voice was Cindy, so she had to have been talking to…

"I'll have to pray that he makes a move cuz you know how passive I am!" It was Jennifer.

"Ah, so that's how you are," Jack smiled devilishly and continued to walk down the hall to his room where he strolled in and fell onto his bed. Slowly he drifted off with a smirk on his face.


	8. Broken Man

Chapter 8 **Broken Man**

Norrington paced in his study, contemplating his course of action.

"Should I dress in the dark blue uniform, or the red one?" He looked at the outfits hanging on the chair and he held them up to his body and looked in the mirror.

"The blue one is more formal, but the red one is a bit more striking." He posed once and then smiled into the mirror. He made one last look at both of them and then smirked and said, "The blue."

He began to dress and then he started thinking to himself.

'How will I greet them? What if they have guests? Who would they be? What if Jack was there?' His thoughts immediately went form duty to his friendships and he began to wonder what he would do if Jack were there.

He glanced to a book that lay face down on his desk. It was a small, leather-bound book with old pages. On the spine it read in gold, _Law's of the Officers._ It was a book of all the laws that were applicable to any area of England. He looked at the book and remembered a law that he found. It stated '_Any man wishing to leave the business of piracy with his life may forfeit a sum of 100,000 gold pieces to the Crown as payment for his crimes.'_

Norrington sighed and finished dressing. He grabbed his sword and put it to his belt and grabbed the book.

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered under his breath as he left his home and proceeded to the Turners.

MEANWHILE…

"So what you're saying is that you've had a liking towards designing dresses?"

Jennifer was looking at Cindy, whose face was trying very hard at concealing the smile, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, I like designing dresses," she caught the look, "What? I get bored and I have color pencils."

Jennifer just grinned at looked at Cindy.

"Have you ever designed any dresses for me?"

"Yeah," Cindy scoffed, "When I was really bored, but they were damn good though," she turned to face her, "One was dark wine red corset that tied up in the front with straps and a semi-puffy long skirt with matching black gloves."

Jennifer's eyes looked over Cindy and a smile tugged at her face, "That's so awesome, dude, you should make these you know? You could really make a shitload of money here."

"Yeah, and I could be labeled a pussy."

She just smiled and looked away from her, trying not to laugh.

"Oh course you wouldn't be," Elizabeth stated, "You would be a seamstress."

Cindy and Jennifer looked at her for a split second and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Elizabeth looked at them, "What's so funny?"

They just kept on laughing hysterically until Brian and Wilson were laughing too.

Elizabeth just rolled her eye and left the room.

"I'm going to take a nap." Elizabeth left the room and went up the stairs.

"That is so funny," Cindy said in between her breaths.

"Yeah man," Jennifer inhaled deeply, "I needed a laugh."

Suddenly, Jennifer stopped laughing and turned around towards the door. Seconds later, there were several loud knocks. The butler walked over to the door and opened it. The light streamed in as the man walked into the house.

"May I present, Commodore Norrington." The butler announced as he closed the door. Norrington walked into the den and bowed his head.

"Commodore," Will looked at him with a slightly confused face, "What a surprise, we weren't expecting you."

Norrington looked around the room at the different people, but his eyes fell upon Cindy. He gasped quietly and then faced Will who saw and was a bit frosted.

"Yes, well, I come with news."

"News of what?"

"I've found a way to help Jack," Norrington looked around the room and the teens were looking at him wide-eyed and Will was astonished.

"Really? How?"

Norrington offered the book to Will who started skimming through the page. "If he surrenders 100,000 pieces of gold to the crown then he may be deemed a free man," he paused as he saw the look of amazement on his face, "However, it would require that he leave piracy."

Will's head snapped up and he closed the book.

"Jack would never give it up, you know that."

Norrington sighed, "I tried," he smiled weakly, "Well, I do hope you shall talk to him about it."

"Of course," Will smiled, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Will wasn't the Commodore's biggest fan, but he did extend courtesy when it was due…even if he did show up uninvited.

"Why, thank you. I would love to," The Commodore smiled and he shot a quick glance at Cindy, who wasn't looking.

"Well, we aren't going to eat for several hours, so please, make yourself comfortable." Will smiled a fake smile and the Commodore looked around and then saw that the seat next to Cindy, besides the side where Jennifer was, was open. He strolled over the seat and sat down, with Cindy eyeing him.

"Hello, may I ask your name?" He smiled and Cindy was reluctant, but she answered.

"Cindy," she turned her head away towards Jennifer, who was just smiling and watching Cindy look at her wide-eyed.

"That's a lovely name," Norrington offered.

"Thanks," she didn't bother to turn around and Norrington had a slightly sad face. Jennifer looked at her and gave her a slightly guilty face. Cindy shook her head and pursed her lips.

Jennifer sighed and walked away from the couch. Cindy looked at her and glared. Norrington seized his chance.

"So, may I inquire as to the well being of your husband?"

Cindy eyed him and scoffed, "I'm not married."

Norrington's heart felt a bit lighter as he pursued the subject.

"A fine woman such as yourself is not married? I find that difficult to believe."

"In my area, people aren't allowed to marry until they're eighteen."

"Eighteen? Well, that's incredibly odd. Women around here usually get married around fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen."

"Cuz their freaks." Cindy's tone was annoyed and Will watched. A pang of jealousy hit his heart as he watched Norrington try to hit on her.

MEANWHILE…

Michael sat in his room, eyeing the sword that was there. He knew that Barbossa had put it there while he was using his body.

'Why don't you tell someone?' He thought to himself.

"Who would believe you? They'd just think you were crazy." He stood up and looked into the mirror. His eyes were darker and his lack of sleep was evident.

'You should tell someone, like Jennifer or Brian. They'd understand.'

"Ha, Brian would prolly rape me before I could finish the sentence. But Jennifer," he paused and began to think about it a bit more, "I have no idea what she'd do."

He felt something closing in.

"Oh no," he felt the familiar clouding of his mind, "Damn it!" His body fell to the floor unconscious. He lay there for a few seconds before his eyes fluttered open.

"Hello again boy." Barbossa looked in the mirror and fixed the collar on the shirt.

'What do you want this time?' The inner voice seemed less imposing and angry, but was more complacent.

"Well," Barbossa smiled into the mirror and saw the reflection of Michael smiling back at him, "I plan on hurting someone."

'Who?' Michael's voice sounded panicked.

"Take a wild guess."

Barbossa looked around the room and saw the door. Then his eyes fell on the sword he brought in there. He grabbed the sword and left the room. Michael watched as Barbossa led his body, carrying the sword, to another room. Barbossa opened the door slightly and peeked inside. He looked around the room and he saw his target.

Elizabeth was sleeping in the bed, and didn't stir when he closed the door gently and walked over to the side of the bed. He looked over her and watched her chest rise and fall, and how her hair splayed onto the pillow in a golden brown mass. He gripped the sword firmly and unsheathed it quietly so as not to wake her. He raised it up above his head and…

MEANWHILE…

Jennifer walked into the cellar and looked around. Wine was stacked into the walls in these racks and it was a bit dusty. Her eyes wandered over the bottles and she saw they were mostly red wines and champagnes. She heard something move behind her and she didn't turn her head around. Instead she looked at the floor to try and see the person's shadow, maybe to determine who it was. Unfortunately, there was no sunlight; therefore there were no shadows. She cursed to herself and stayed still.

"Hello luv," a husky voice came from behind her.

She turned her head around and came face to face with Jack.

"Norrington is in the den you know." She smirked and looked away.

"Which is exactly why I am down here." He grinned.

"So you're down here just to hide from Norrington?" She stepped back and he stepped forward.

"No," he grinned even wider and eyed her.

"So what are the other reasons?" She looked down and started to panic a bit.

"Well," he stepped a little closer to her, "I'm looking at one reason," he looked down at her and he could almost smell her fear.

He leaned in and she felt his familiar hot breath on her neck, caressing it gently. Slowly, he placed light kisses on her neck and trailed up to her jaw line. Her head tiled upwards and he found his way to her mouth. He tenderly kissed her and gradually slipped his tongue into her mouth, and explored. He snaked his arms behind her back and brought her closer to him. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Steadily he released her she looked up at him. Suddenly she felt all these doubt wash over her. What if he doesn't mean it, what if someone comes in, what if what if what if…These swirled in her head until she heard a yell. It was faint, but it was coming from upstairs.

"What's wrong luv?" Jack looked down at her and gave her a concerned look.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard someone yell—" she looked at the exit and ran right past Jack and up the cellar stairs and into the house.

"Damn it," Jack cursed under his breath as he ran after her and into the house. Will watched Jack run through the den and knew something was wrong and followed him. The Commodore saw Jack and he blinked once before seeing Will closely behind. He got up and followed them, with Cindy not too far behind.

"What's the meaning of this?" Norrington called out to the people in front of him.

He just watched Jennifer open all of the doors in the hallway until she opened one and stopped dead in her tracks. Jack ran up behind her and opened the door all the way. The group gazed inside to see Elizabeth, lying on the bed, with a blade through her stomach and Michael standing over her with a petrified look on his face.

"Dear God," Jennifer said as she watched Will run into the room and kneel beside the blood soaked bed. His hands were covered in warm blood as he pulled the sword out of her and tried to wake her up.

"Elizabeth," tears were streaming down his face as he held her body, "Wake up honey. Wake up!" He was sobbing and Jack was watching this with a few tears in his eyes.

Norrington was petrified. He looked at Will cradling her body and then at Michael, who was almost statue-like.

"You there! Boy!" Norrington stormed up to Michael, "Did you kill her?!" He looked into Michael's eyes and grabbed his shoulders, "Did you?!" he was furious and his face was covered in tears as well.

"I—I—" He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Norrington grabbed his wrists and held them together tightly. "I hereby arrest you under the charge of the murder of Elizabeth Turner under the Royal Crown."

Jennifer turned to Cindy who was petrified as well and tears welled up in her eyes. She stumbled away from the scene and almost didn't make it down the stairs.

Jack's gaze went from Will, to Norrington, to Jennifer leaving, and Cindy. He left the room and wiped the tears from his eyes and watched Norrington haul Michael off to the local jail.

"Will," Jack slowly walked over to the bed where Will was still cradling her body.

"She's fine, she's just sleeping is all…she'll wake up any second now…any second…" He was rocking back and forth letting her warm blood trickle onto his clothes.


	9. Shadows of Innocence

Chapter 9 **Shadows of Innocence**

Michael sat in his cold empty cell, starring out the window at the bay. The rest of the cells were empty and he looked around. The guard was gone and he was completely alone.

"I'm innocent I tell ya!" The screams echoed throughout the cells and he stood up. His eyes scanned around for a way to distract himself and maybe even escape, even though his fate was almost sealed.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Another echo reverberated throughout the walls.

He looked away towards the stairwell that led to the outside world. The door opened with a loud thud and five people came down the stairs. Norrington, Jennifer, Jack, Cindy, and Will. The five of them lined up to the cell and Michael looked at them. Will was the only one with a look of pure unbridled anger in his eyes. He merely gazed down at the young man that had taken the only two things in the world that he loved with all his heart and soul.

Michael avoided eye contact with all of them and listened as Norrington began to speak.

"Why did you do it? What could have provoked you to killing such an innocent and defenseless human being and her unborn baby?" His tone was calm and slow, as if to push the subject farther into his mind. Michael shook his head and kept quiet. "Why do you deny it when we saw you at the scene of the crime, with the weapon!" He was growing angry.

"But what's my motive?! I had no motive!" Michael's eyes were pleading, yet defiant. He looked to Jennifer for sympathy and found some.

The three men were silent, and Cindy and Jennifer were looking at each other, and then at Michael. His eyes were desperate, and he was practically pleading with them for compassion and mercy.

"Did she do something to you?" Jack said calmly.

"No. Don't you people understand that? I didn't do it." Michael leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, his eyes glazed over.

Will looked to Norrington and they nodded their heads. Norrington walked over to the cell lock and opened the cell with the ring of keys at his belt. It creaked open and Will walked inside and knelt down to Michael. The other four people waited in the doorway and watched.

"Michael," Will's voice was mixed with anger and grief, "Please tell me the truth," their eyes met, "Did you kill Elizabeth?"

Michael looked at him with a defeated look and shook his head slowly. Will nodded his head and in a split second was at his throat, trying to choke him to death.

Michael was gasping for air and grabbing frantically at Will's wrists, trying to pry him loose from his slowly crushing windpipe.

Jack was in awe, as were the others. Cindy ran over to Will and began to pry him loose.

"Stop it!" She screamed as she dug her nails into his wrist in an attempt to get him off. Will slowly rose and brought Michael up with him till Michael's feet were dangling from the floor.

Michael's eyes were closing and he was close to passing out. Will's writ was bleeding from the scratches from Cindy, and she began to get frantic. She brought her leg up and kicked Will in the back of the knee bringing him down, and releasing Michael. Immediately she got in between Will and Michael. Will stood up and looked at Cindy.

"Move." His tone was threatening.

Cindy shook her head, "No."

"Please move," this time it sounded more pleading than imposing.

"No, I can't step aside and watch you kill him."

Will stood there for a moment, and then left the room. Norrington and Jack followed him, leaving Jennifer and Cindy alone with Michael.

Jennifer walked into the cell and knelt beside Michael.

"You ok?" She looked at his neck and saw a few bruises starting to show.

He coughed a few times and started to breathe deeply. "Yeah, once I get a new trachea." Even near death he was sarcastic.

Cindy shook her head and knelt down to Michael. "You're lucky I saved your bitch ass otherwise you'd be dead."

Michael smiled and looked up at Cindy.

"Thanks."

Jennifer watched as Michael started to breath more normally again and then asked, "Did you do it?"

Michael froze, and then looked her in the eye.

"No."

For a long time they looked into each other's eyes and then Jennifer gasped.

"Holy shit."

"What?" Cindy looked at Michael and then to Jennifer.

Jennifer leaned in closer to Michael, "He didn't do it." Her eyes were wide and she looked at Cindy. "He's innocent."

"How the hell do you know?"

Jennifer kept eye contact with Michael, "Look at his eyes."

Michael broke away from Jennifer and looked at Cindy. Their eyes searched each other's and finally Cindy started laughing with wide eyes.

"Holy crap you're right!" She gasped between laughs, "Oh my god, you're innocent!"

Michael smiled and looked at both of them.

"Well, if you didn't do it," Jennifer said as she looked at Michael, "Then who did?"

Michael paused for a second and then looked around before answering, "Barbossa."

Jennifer looked at Cindy who blinked several times.

"But he's dead." Cindy looked at Michael who just shook his head.

"He's been possessing me a few times. He was planning this the whole time."

There was a long silence before Jennifer replied, "But, how? The only two ways of really possessing someone. Your soul is stuck here and can pass in and out of a human body at will, or," she paused, "Astral projection. But for astral projection, you'd need to be alive and have some magical family or someone to give you magical blood."

There was an awkward silence before Cindy stood up and started to pace in the cell. Slowly Jennifer stood up too and then Michael rose as well.

All eyes were on Cindy, and then she snapped her fingers.

"I got it!"

"What?"

Cindy turned to Jennifer, "Barbossa's spirit was possessing him and he used Michael to kill Elizabeth!"

Jennifer nodded her head in agreement, "Ok, so why now? His spirit could have just left his body right at death a while ago. What's so special about now?"

"The baby."

They turned to Michael who was just joining the conversation.

"He wanted to hurt them more so he killed the baby," he paused, "And I would take the fall for it."

There was an eerie silence and then Jennifer shook her head.

"But why take revenge when you're dead? There's no way to feel the content. Unless…" Jennifer gasped and then looked at Cindy, "Unless he's not dead."

"But how the hell would that be possible?"

Jennifer looked around and then felt the necklace pressing against her chest. She had almost forgotten about it and brought it out. Her fingers traced the flying dragon and she looked over the pentacle in between its wings.

"Oh my god."

Cindy and Michael rushed over to Jennifer.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Jennifer turned around and faced them and held up her pendant.

"Magic."

Michael blinked a few times while Jennifer continued.

"That's what's happened. Someone used black magic to bring him back to life to kill Jack and Will."

There was a long silence before Cindy broke it.

"What kind of magic could do this?"

"Well," Jennifer cleared her throat; "Pretty much any powerful priestess or being could use their own magic or necromancy to bring a dead body to life. But I can't figure out the astral projection. That can only be amplified, it can't be given."

"What if he had it but didn't know about it?"

"That's very possible."

"But who?"

Jennifer shook her head, "Whatever witch doesn't like Jack and Will who would be smart enough to sick their dead enemy on them."

Cindy scoffed and then looked at Michael.

"Holy shit, I just remembered they're gonna hang you."

"I feel so loved," Michael said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shit, you need to be rescued like in the end of the movie. You just escape near death, get far enough to fall of the thing and swim to the boat. That'd be so cool."

Jennifer looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"That's not a bad idea."

"What?"

"That's not a bad idea at all."

"What! You took me seriously?" Jennifer grinned mischievously and then brought her hands together. "You're not supposed to take me seriously when I say shit like that! Besides, Jack thinks he's a crazy murderer and would never let him on his ship!"

"I'll convince Jack, don't worry. Just have faith."

Jennifer turned to leave and she heard Cindy mutter, "Faith. Hah." Cindy left the cell and closed the cell door behind her, knowing he would never escape and that it was best for him to stay there.

"Hey Cindy," Michael called after them.

Cindy stopped and turned around and walked to the bars where Michael was standing.

"Yeah Michael?" She walked up close to the bars and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, he snaked his arm through the bars and around her head and pulled her close to him. Tenderly their lips met and they stayed in that position for a while before…

"Ahem," Jennifer looked at Cindy with an annoying stare. Michael released her and watched her smile and then trudges off behind Jennifer.

Once they were out of Michael's earshot, Cindy spoke up.

"Jesus Christ, three guys."

"Yeah," Jennifer was annoyed.

"I have three guys after me. One is a priss who can go to Hell, the other is a horny teenager, and the last one just had his wife die," she paused and then her smile faded, "FUCK!"

"At least you have three. I have one."

"One who's trying to fuck you left and right. You almost fucked him in the cellar too man. But you had to be a pussy and leave to find Elizabeth, dead."

Jennifer looked a bit sad and Cindy immediately regretted it.

"Sorry man."

"It's ok." Jennifer began to look around and she saw the spot where jack had fallen off the cliff, and where Norrington proposed to Elizabeth, and where Will and Elizabeth had kissed. Slowly she made her way there while Cindy followed.

She looked at the architecture and saw the shadows of the early evening sun stretch across the ground in front of her. Her shadow loomed in front of her and she moved her arm upwards. The shadow responded and she watched it. Slowly, she saw another shadow walk up behind her. She smiled and turned around, only to come face to face with Jack.

"Ello luv." His eyes were gentle and welcoming as he smiled.

"Hey Jack," she was quieter and blushed slightly.

Jack watched as she turned around to face the ocean. He smirked as he walked up closer to her and put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She sighed and held on gently to his arms as they watched the ocean.

"Jack," she turned around and faced him.

"Yeah luv?" His eyes were filled with concern.

"Michael's innocent."

There was a long silence and Jack shook his head.

"He is Jack, Michael wouldn't kill anyone out of cold blood."

"Maybe you don't know him then." Jack's eyes persecuted her rather than questioned.

"Jack, you have to believe me. There's foul magical play at work here!"

"Magic?" Jack scoffed as he grinned, "You expect me to believe that magic is afoot here? That someone used magic to bring Barbossa back to life and he used magic on Michael to kill Elizabeth?" He looked into her eyes and she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "He's dead! There's no such thing as magic!"

Jennifer reached into her shirt and pulled out her pendant and showed it to him.

"It does exist. Karma, luck, all that is divine and magical."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Trust me."

Jack looked at her and he searched her eyes for any hint of deception. He found none.

"But—," he sighed, "What if he's lying?"

She shook her head, "You didn't see his eyes."

Jack shook his head and looked at her.

"What's the plan?"

Jennifer smiled and pulled him into a thankful and intimate hug.

MEANWHILE…

Barbossa walked along the deck and watched his crew work. He watched as Lily walked up to him and smiled.

"Hello milady."

"Good job with the sword."

"I thank you for the opportunity to use it."

"We're sailing for Port Royal."

"To finish the job?"

Lily nodded her head and looked around. She saw the helm, and had a flashback.

FLASHBACK

Lily was sitting on the deck of a ship, looking at the town next to her. A tall man with a long red beard walked over to her and smiled.

"Lily! My little angel!" He bent down and picked her up.

"Daddy!"

"How are ye my precious daughter?"

She just smiled and looked over his shoulder at the younger man standing there. His dark eyes and hair were beautiful along with his muscular body that was rippling under his white shirt.

"Daddy, who's that?"

"Oh," he turned around, "This is a new crewmember on mine. Jack Sparrow."

Jack nodded his head and smiled.

She just looked at him; didn't acknowledge him at all. She didn't trust him.

"Well darlin, we've got ter be off. We need to go sailing. Go back home now alright?" Her father put her down on the dock and she watched as he and Jack got onto the boat. Jack went to the helm and held it dearly with a sad expression on his face.

END FLASHBACK

That was the last time she saw her father. Jack ended up killing him a few weeks later. She swore to get her revenge, and she had studied with a priestess in order to get the power she'd need to wreak her havoc onto him.

"Damn you Jack," Lily whispered under her breath as she walked away into the lower deck to her room, leaving Barbossa on the deck.

"Let's see now," he looked to the horizon, "How am I going torture him once we capture him?"


	10. Earth and Rain

Chapter 10 **Earth and Rain **

It was a dark day.

After the service the group went back to the Turner household, expect Michael, who went back to jail.

Jack, Norrington, and the rest of the teenagers were sitting in the dimly lit den, talking. The fire burned and the light danced on the wooden surfaces of the coffee table.

Brian and Wilson were sitting on the couch together, silent and stoic while Norrington was in the armchair, sipping a cup of tea.

Jack was sitting in a chair opposite Norrington, and instead of sipping tea…he was sipping rum while his gaze was fixed to the floor.

Cindy was sitting in another armchair, curled up and holding her knees, watching the others.

Jennifer was sitting on the windowsill, listening to the conversation, with a bottle in her hand.

"Jack," Norrington looked at him, "What is your fondest memory of her?"

Jack looked up and his eyes were dry, but filled with sorrow. He began to think, and he was glancing around at the faces of everyone, except Jennifer's, whose eyes were on him.

"When," he paused, "we were on the boat and we admitted that we didn't entirely trust one another."

"I remember that from the deleted scenes." Cindy smiled gently and thought a bit more.

"What about you Commodore?"

Norrington just smiled and shook his head.

"All my memories of her are fond ones."

"Even when she left you for Will?" Jack had a small grin on his face as he waited for Norrington's reply.

"Especially that one." Norrington couldn't help but smirk.

"I never watched the movie." Wilson admitted frankly as a smile tugged at his lips.

Cindy glanced at him, "You bitch, you're gonna watch it once we get home."

She immediately regretted what she said. Her eyes went over to Jennifer who was still sitting on the windowsill, drinking from the bottle, not bothering to look at the rest of them. Then her eyes went to Jack, who was looking down with a mournful expression on his face.

Brian shifted uneasily in his seat while Wilson still looked at the floor.

She looked around and saw Jack set his tea aside and put his hands over his face. Suddenly her thoughts wandered to Will. He was still up in his room, alone, and mourning. No one had gone up there to check on his since the end of the funeral. A pang of worry struck her heart.

Slowly her mind drifted to the funeral.

FLASHBACK

The cemetery was nestled at the base of the eastern mountain. It overlooked the southeastern beach and had a beautiful view.

Will had chosen a beautiful grave for Elizabeth, it was right underneath a willow tree near the top of a small hill.

The ceremony was small, only a few family members came along with a few friends.

The sky was dark, and it was heavily overcast with a definite chance of rain.

Will, Jack, Norrington, and Elizabeth's father carried the coffin to the grave and a minister performed the last rite.

Cindy kept her head down most of the time, with the exception of her hidden glances to Will. Will was somber, almost apathetic. He didn't seem to hear anything and kept his eyes, unblinking, on the coffin. His eyes were dry, and he shed no tears at all.

Jack was quiet as well. He remained close to Jennifer, so that she was always in his sight, but far enough so that she didn't know he was there. Jennifer, in the meantime, was silent, and kept her eyes locked onto the coffin, with wide, almost curious, eyes.

Brian kept his head down the entire time, and refused to look at anyone. He would only look up to see where he was going, and he didn't look anyone in the eye and he refused to speak. Wilson had a similar plan of action, except he spoke to people, barely, but at least he spoke.

Michael was standing near the back, watching the ceremony with a solemn face. No one dared to look at him, and he kept silent around his guards.

The minister, and everyone attending, was clad in the traditional black, even Jack. Cindy and Jennifer were wearing black dresses that one of the maids owned. Brian and Wilson borrowed a few black shirts from a closet filled with spare clothes.

The ceremony was beautiful, and once the coffin was settled into the soft earth, it began to rain.

Slowly, the muddy dirt was piled onto the elegantly carved coffin until it was out of sight.

Red roses were tossed into the grave as several of the men pilled it. A single white rose was thrown in. When she looked up to see who had thrown it in, she met Will's hollow eyes.

END FLASHBACK

Cindy looked into the fire and watched the flames dance around the logs. A large piece broke into two pieces, sending small embers into the air, making it look like fireflies were there.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and looked up. Jennifer had stood up and walked over to Jack. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered something no one could possibly hear, except Jack.

He just nodded his head and watched her leave the room. He looked over to the side table, and saw the bottle she was drinking, standing there, completely empty.

Norrington stood up and tried to follow her, but was restrained almost immediately by Jack.

"You can't be serious! Letting her go out alone, in the rain, when it's dark, and when she's drunk?" Norrington looked outraged.

"No. That is exactly what I'm not doing," his tone was angry but restrained, "I shall handle this _Commodore_." He looked down and took a deep breath and calmed down. "Listen, you better get home, it's late."

Norrington nodded his head in defeat, "Yes. I agree."

"Good bye."

Norrington turned to the other teens and nodded his head and left the house.

"Speaking of late," Jack turned to the others, "You all best be off to bed as well."

The teens nodded their heads and left the den in silence.

Brian and Wilson went to their room and closed the door leaving Cindy in the hallway.

Cindy walked down the hall and stopped in front of her door. She paused and then looked towards the door leading to Will's room. Her hand slowly went to the doorknob, and then she walked into her room, only to see Will standing at the window in her room.

"Will?" He turned to face her and his face was stoic and unemotional. "What are you doing in here?"

Will walked over to her and looked down at her. His soft brown eyes showed his deep sorrow and she couldn't help but stare into them. Tenderly he kissed her. She didn't try to stop him, but she couldn't help but feel strange. He pulled her closer to him, and led her to the bed, where he gently placed her onto the soft sheets.

"Will, what about—" before she could say Elizabeth's name, he placed a finger on her lips. He carefully pulled it away and kissed her with a forceful passion.

Unhurriedly he pulled her shirt off and kissed her neck. His hands worked gently at removing her skirt while he kissed her body.

Cindy felt guilt strike her heart.It was morally wrong, even by her standards. But this was what she wanted, in a sense. She wanted Will, and she got him.

MEANWHILE…

Jennifer stood at the docks once again, overlooking the sea raging from the storm. The rain pounded heavily on her cloak, but it didn't matter.

Her eyes wandered over the waves that crashed upon the docks, as if they were trying to escape the sea themselves.

Jack stood a good distance away from her, and watched her. She was going to stand there for a long time before she would move at all, but he could wait. He watched her sway, and he knew she would probably leave, but she didn't move. Instead she collapsed into the water.

"Shit!" Jack cursed under his breath as he rushed over to the dock and searched the top of the water for her. She had already begun to sink to the bottom. He threw off his cloak and jumped into the water. His eyes burned from the salt, but he could make out a dark figure lifelessly falling farther down. He quickly swam downward and grabbed her. Frantically, he removed her cloak, and pulled her to the surface.

He reached one arm behind him and grabbed at the dock. He felt the familiar wood and clutched it with his free hand, while the other held onto Jennifer.

He looked up, and saw that the dock wasn't too far above the water. He held on, and used all the strength he could muster, and pulled him and Jennifer onto the dock.

He lay on the dock, letting the rain wash away the salt in his eyes as he held Jennifer in his arms.

Her skin was flushed, even in the cold, but her eyes remained closed. Her body was shaking, and he needed to get her into some dry clothes quickly or she might get sick.

He stood up, and began to carry her through the street. It was a long way to the Turner house, and Jack glanced at the houses he passed. Their lights were off, but he knew the occupantswere sleeping in their warm beds.

Jack looked around and walked through an alleyway and came upon a small house. It was a wooden cottage, and was very old. But the light was on and it didn't seem hostile.

He slowly made his way up the steps and he knocked on the door. He heard footsteps, and then an elderly woman opened the door. She had a kind face, and she was dressed in a gray skirt and a light top with a bandanna covering her gray hair.

"Can I help you?" her voice was kind, and she began to look Jack up and down.

"My," he paused, "she's ill. We need a place to stay for the night. Just long enough till the storm stops," Jack looked down at Jennifer and then to the old woman.

"Yes, of course, come in." The old woman backed away and Jack smile gratefully.

"Thank you." The old woman closed the door behind him and led him to a couch.

"Here are some blankets," the old woman said handing him a few quilts from a nearby closet. Jack took them and began to cover up Jennifer. "What happened to her?" The old woman leaned over his shoulder and watched him wrap her.

"She drank too much."

"Oh," the old woman replied. She walked away and came back a minute later with a few cups of tea. "Here," she handed him a cup, "It'll do you some good."

Jack accepted the cup and began to sip at it slowly, letting the warm liquid melt his insides.

"Thank you."

The old woman smiled and began to drink her own cup. "It's quite alright dear. I'm happy to help."

"How can I repay you?"

"No."

"But—"

"No. I shall have none of it." She raised her hands and began to walk away.

"May I know your name?"

She turned and faced him, "Faith."

Jack watched as Faith left the room. He finished off his tea and set the cup aside and pulled up a chair. He took Jennifer's hand into his and waited for a sign.

MEANWHILE…

Barbossa looked out onto the dark water as it lapped up against the hull of the ship. The air smelled cleaner because the rain had just finished falling a while ago.

He felt a strange sensation in his mind. He started seeing things from Michael's mind. He saw images of people, feelings, and other things. But what amazed him most was that most of these images were of Jack, Will, and four teenagers.

'What?' Barbossa thought as he began to think about these images more.

Two images stood out most. One was an image of Jack holding this young mahogany haired girl with forest green eyes. The other was of Will standing very close to an adolescent with golden brown hair and cobalt blue eyes.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and he snapped his head around and locked eyes with Lily.

"You're seeing visions aren't you?" She kept her gaze steady and as a smirk crossed her face.

"And why am I havin' visions milady?" Barbossa exhaled and waited for the undoubtedly unusual answer.

Lily's grin grew wider and replied, "It comes with body borrowing. You see images from the persons whose body you borrowed. Don't worry," she saw the look of sarcasm of his face, "It's a natural side effect."

"Is there any other things I should be knowin' 'bout?" He raised an eyebrow and Lily just smiled.

"Well," she brought her finger up to her mouth and smiled devilishly, "I should think nothing else will happen, except maybe," she paused for a long time.

"What?" Barbossa sounded a bit panicked as he saw the semi-shocked look on her face.

'Oh my god,' her thoughts wandered back to the first night she had him meditate. She lit a red candle, a blue candle…and a black candle.

Her gasp sent a sharp chill through Barbossa.

"What! Tell me!" He advanced on her with an angry and fearful glare.

Her mind immediately to another thing her priestess had told her.

FLASHBACK

Lily sat in front of her priestess and had an array of candles in front of her that were all the colors of the rainbow.

"Red." Her priestess held up a small red candle and waited for Lily's response.

"The color of blood," she paused, "Of life, energy, passion, emotion."

"Good," the priestess smiled and held up a black candle. "Black."

"The color of the void, it absorbs, takes energy into itself."

The priestess nodded her head and held the red and black together and leaned in towards her.

"You must listen to me, never do any meditation with other non experienced witches and light these two together." Her tone was grave and her glare was imposing.

"Why priestess?"

"Because, this will cause changes in your companions and cause them to change into horrible beings. They will need to take into themselves the life force of others, and this is _irreversible_."

END FLASHBACK

"Do you feel thirsty?" Her voice was trembling and Barbossa seemed confused.

He opened his mouth, and she glared at his teeth. His canines were a bit more pointed than before. His skin was a bit paler than before too..

"What did you do?" Barbossa's eyes were wide as he watched Lily think very deeply.

'This might actually help.' Lily began to think and hen looked at Barbossa with a keen eye. "This is actually not a bad thing."

"What isn't a bad thing!" He grabbed her shoulders and watched her squirm in pain.

"I—" her shoulders felt bruised as he clutched them, "I made a good mistake."

"What kind of mistake!" He bore down harder on her and waited for a reply.

"I—accidentally lit—the wrong candles—" she winced in pain, "You're—gonna—change!"

He released her and watched her fall to the floor.

"What do you mean change?"

"You're—" she paused and rubbed her shoulder, "You're gonna need blood soon in order to live."

Barbossa was dumbstruck. Blood?

"What in the hell did you do?"

Barbossa began to think and then he felt his mouth become very dry.

"You feel the thirst don't you?" Lily smirked and watched Barbossa face her and nod his head slowly. "We're almost to Port Royal." She walked closer to him, "By tomorrow you can feast on Jack. Till then," she pointed to a sailor scrubbing the deck, "You shall feed from him."

Barbossa nodded his head slowly and followed Lily as she sauntered over to the unknowing sailor.


	11. Lost Time

Chapter Eleven **Lost Time**

Cindy woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She brought her hand up and looked around for Will.

He was gone.

"Damn." She couldn't help but smile as she remembered last night. "He's experienced," she commented as she sat upright in her bed and looked around. It wasn't early, maybe just a little after breakfast. She stood up and walked over to the end of the bed and grabbed her clothes. She dressed quickly and looked in the mirror. Her hair was slightly frizzed and her cheeks were full of color. A smile tugged at her lips as she left the room and looked down the hall. It was empty. She crept along and opened the door to Jennifer's room. She quickly opened the door and closed it softly behind her. Her eyes went over to the bed and she smiled.

"Oh my god Jennifer, you will never guess what happened!" She walked over to the bed and lifted the sheets away from the pile. Jennifer was gone.

Her eyes widened and she looked around the room. She ran out of the room and down the hall. Her shoes made clicking noises against the hardwood as she hurried down into the den. Only Brian, Wilson, and Aden were there.

"He came from the ship to deliver a message to Jack, but he's gone." Wilson offered as Cindy rushed down the stairs.

"So are Jennifer and Will. I've checked their beds." She paused, "Empty."

"Maybe Jennifer and Jack are fucking with Will watching." Brian smirked.

"Shut the fuck up you gay ass bastard! We have to find them."

Brian stopped smiling immediately and shot her a hurt and resented glare. He stole a glace at Aden who didn't seem phased by it and listened as Cindy gave out instructions.

"Why do you care so much?" Brian's tone was not spiteful, but inquiring.

"Cuz Jen's my best friend, and if she dies, I'm all alone!" She took a deep breath, "Wilson," his head snapped over to face her, "You and me will look for Will. Brian," she turned to face him. "You and Aden will look for Jack and Jen ok?"

They all nodded their heads and left the house immediately in search for the missing friends.

MEANWHILE…

Will stood at the grave of his wife and wiped the tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Elizabeth," was all he could mutter as he broke down in his silent sobs. His knees caved and he fell to the ground, holding onto her gravestone.

His fingers traced over her epitaph again and again.

_Here lies Elizabeth Magdaline Turner, beloved wife, mother, and daughter_. 

His warm tears turned to an icy cold as they cascaded down his cheeks and fell to the ground.

Suddenly he stopped crying. His sobs slowed and he wiped his tears away. One thought dominated his mind. _Cindy._

What did he think of her? Was she a replacement oran emotional life raft? No, she was too kind, gentle, caring for that...

MEANWHILE…

Jennifer's eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room. The light was soft, but still bright enough to hurt her eyes. She looked around the room and felt something on her hand. Her eyes traced over Jack's fingers clasping her hand. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him sleep. His rippling chest rising and falling, his hair brushed elegantly back outlining his tanned, beautiful face…

Wait, something didn't feel right to her…the last thing she remembered was that it was raining, and she was at the dock…

She looked around the room and saw she was on a couch, bundled in blankets. Quietly she slipped out of Jack's grasp and stood up. She grabbed the edge of the couch for support as she tiptoed out of the room, only to run into an old woman.

"Morning darling," she whispered as she took Jennifer aside into one of the hallways, "I was wondering when you'd wake up." Faith began to rummage through some clothes in a closet.

"Umm—" Jennifer was speechless as Faith handed her a wine red corset top, some boots, and a pair of black pants, "Thanks?" Jennifer looked at the clothes in wonder.

"Oh, no problem dear, I'm Faith," Faith extended her hand, which Jennifer took right before she was pushed into an empty room. "Go change dear. Leave your wet clothes here. I'll go wake Jack." Jennifer listened to the woman's boots clicking as she walked away from the door, and down the hall.

"Ok," Jennifer smirked and began to change clothes. "I'm glad I kept my undies," she commented as she changed into the pants. She slipped on the boots and they fit almost perfectly. She slipped on the shirt and it was a nice fit. The pants were just right too…Jennifer brushed aside the paranoia and finished changing and looked into the mirror.

The corset top made her look skinnier with larger breasts which was always a plus, while the pants were very comfortable, as were the boots. She smiled at her reflection and left the room.

Jack was yawning and stretching his arms when she entered the den. His eyes met hers and they smiled.

"Mornin' luv." He smirked and watched her carefully.

"Morning." Jennifer walked over to the couch and sat in front of him and scanned him with her eyes.

There was a moment between them where they just looked at each other. His dark chocolate eyes were softer, almost welcoming her. She tore away and looked at the floor.

Jack felt a twinge of hurt and looked away as well. He took one last glance at her, and saw her face was flushed.

"Good morning you two." Faith came into the room with a wide smile on her face and briskly strode over to the couch. "How about some breakfast?" Her smile was kind and was returned by Jack and Jennifer.

"You've done enough for us already," Jack smirked, "I think it's time we be leaving."

Jennifer looked at Jack with curiosity.

"Nonsense," Faith insisted, "I will not take no for an answer." Faith stood up and walked into the homely kitchen and called out, "We're having eggs, bread, and fresh cold milk!"

Jennifer smiled and stood up to follow her into the kitchen, leaving Jack alone in the den. He just smirked and followed her.

MEANWHILE…

Barbossa pulled away from the sailor's throat and relished in how warm he felt again. Lily sat in the corner and watched from the shadows. Barbossa turned around and smiled as the sailor fell unconscious to the floor.

He exhaled deeply and felt the blood harden his body. In a day his strength had tripled that of a human. His skin had become paler, even though there was still some color, and his fangs had sharpened.

"We're approaching the western side of Port Royal. We'll hide in a small cove and send a few into town for information. Then we'll storm the city for them."

Barbossa nodded his head and looked around the wooden room. The blinds closed the windows and Barbossa started to think about the images he saw from Michael's head.

"The two girls," Barbossa muttered as he thought more deeply. "They are fond of them…" Barbossa smiled evilly and laughed loudly.

Lily stood up and left the room, letting the light flood into the room for a second before she closed the door.

Her eyes wandered over the horizon and she watched a large piece of land come into view.

"Port Royal."

MEANWHILE…

Cindy walked into the cemetery and looked to the hill where Elizabeth had been buried. It was empty.

She sighed deeply and walked over to the tree next to the tombstone.

A small breeze came and swept her hair back away from her face. Her shirt billowed and it felt a bit cold.

Her eyes traced over the words and she remembered how much Will loved Elizabeth.

Suddenly, it felt a bit warm to her, and she saw Will's shadow behind her. She turned her head around and she saw him put his jacket on her and hold her shoulders carefully.

"Will," she turned to face him and held his jacket steady against the wind.

Will just nodded his head. "Cindy, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For attaching to you."

"What?" 'Is he apologizing for sleeping with me?' She thought as she watched him.

"I should have given us time." He looked down at the floor and kept a straight face.

Cindy was stunned. Time? He was the one who screwed her! He came onto her! He initiated it!

She just nodded her head and he escorted her out of the cemetery. Wilson finally came up the hill and saw Will and Cindy.

"Found him. Let's go back to the house." Cindy sighed and the three of them walked down the streets to the Turner house.

MEANWHILE…

Jennifer set the plates in the basin and looked back at the table where Jack was sitting. His eyes met hers and she looked around, pretending not to notice him. He just smiled as Faith pulled her away into another room, out of Jack's earshot.

"Listen," Faith smiled, "I can see how fond you two are of each other." Jennifer opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced. "Now, I'm very good at seeing these things," Faith paused and chuckled, "I can see a good future for you two."

Faith walked away to the kitchen leaving Jennifer shocked silent. She was still for a few moments and shook her head. She peeked out into the kitchen and saw Faith talking to Jack as well. He was dazed too.

"Oh my god," Jennifer giggled and covered her mouth so as not to be heard.

She just shook her head and walked into the room. Faith fell silent and smiled at the two of them.

Jack stood up and looked towards Faith. "We'd best be leaving."

"Alright." Faith escorted them to the front door. Jack fell in behind Jennifer and proceeded to watch her carefully.

Jennifer watched Faith open the front door and Jack walked outside into the sun. Jennifer stayed behind and hugged Faith.

"Thank you for everything."

"Oh," Faith smiled and chuckled, "It was my pleasure dear."

Jennifer pulled away and walked after Jack who nodded his head towards Faith and left.

MEANWHILE…

Brian and Aden walked through the streets of Port Royal searching for Jennifer and Jack.

They were walking, and even though the city was quiet, save a few peddlers trying to sell shoes, in an awkward silence. Aden kept looking to Brian for conversation, but Brian avoided all eye contact.

"Brian," Aden said as they walked down an empty street.

Brian panicked, "Yeah?" His voice was croaky and he mentally slapped himself.

"Umm—" Aden began. He tried to find the words and finally said, "Are you—really," he paused and slowed down, "Are you really gay?"

Aden's heart stopped and Brian was in shock.

'Oh my god,' Brian thought as he tried to breathe, 'What do I say?!'

"Uhh—" Brian locked eyes with Aden and he saw that Aden was so beautiful with his hair in this angle of light. "I—I—" He was cut off by Aden looking behind him and smiling.

"Jack!"

Jack and Jennifer were walking up behind Brian and Aden rushed off to talk with Jack.

"'Ello Aden. Why aren't you on the ship?" Jack watched Aden smile.

"I've news from someone that you need to hear."

"Who?" Jack's eyes narrowed as Aden replied.

"Carter."

Jack's eyes widened and he stood still for a minute.

"What's happened?"

"There's some very strange information in the note sir. We've not touched the letter, but the deliverer told us it was filled with strange information for Jack Sparrow."

Jack nodded his head. "Do you have the letter with you?"

"Aye sir." Aden pulled a letter out of his shirt and handed it to Jack. It was written on parchment, and Jennifer walked over to Brian who was shocked into silence.

"What happened?" Jennifer saw the look of shock on his face.

Brian shook his head and looked at the clothes she was wearing.

"Where'd ya get them?" He motioned to her clothes and she just smiled.

"I got them from this lady we stayed with during the storm last night."

"Weirdo."

"Shut up faggot."

Brian went silent and started to walk behind Aden and Jack as they walked to the Turner house.

"I'll tell you what happened later."

Jennifer nodded her head and began to walk a bit brisker. Soon she was skipping ahead of the small group and Jack smiled. Aden saw him and nudged him. Jack looked at him and saw the questioning look in his eyes as he motioned to Jennifer, and then to Jack. Jack just scoffed and shook his head. Aden patted him on the shoulder and walked beside him.

MEANWHILE…

The entire group was soon reunited at the Turner house, in the den, and talking.

"So where were you guys last night?" Cindy leaned in from the couch towards Jennifer who just smirked.

"We got caught in the storm and stayed at this lady's place for the night." She pointed to her clothes, "She even gave me these clothes."

Cindy smiled and they shared a chuckle.

"What happened while we were gone?" Jack looked around the room and everyone fell silent.

"Not much happened." Wilson grinned and looked around the room to see if anyone would say anything different. No responses came.

Cindy looked Jennifer in the eye and silently told her that something did happen, but she would tell her later. Jennifer nodded her head and looked around the room at all the people.

Jack stood up and left the room with Aden, holding the letter.

Jennifer got up and led Cindy upstairs to her room, and left Brian, Wilson, and Will alone in the den.

MEANWHILE…

Jack and Aden stood outside the back door while Jack read the letter aloud.

"_Hello Captain Jack Sparrow. I know that we have currently been neutral in our previous encounters, but I must raise the flag against you due to my alliance to your worst enemy, Captain Barbossa. He lives, and he is after you and those you love. I was told he was behind Elizabeth's murder, and that he is headed to Port Royal. I thought it only fair that I send this. I hope you get it in time. Captain Carter."_

Jack starred at the letter and then folded it back up. Aden walked over to him and exhaled.

"What's the plan Captain?"

Jack remained silent and then he walked into the den. Will watched Jack enter and stand in front of him.

"Will," Jack looked down at Will, "Michael is innocent."

Will was silent and then her stood up and was eye level with Jack.

"How can you say that? You saw him! You saw the blood! You saw himwhen it happened!" Will was building up a rage.

"Yes, but I've confirmed that it wasn't him! It was Barbossa! He was behind it!"

"How? He's dead!"

"Well, now he's _un_-dead! And he's headed straight for us!"

Will shook his head and stormed out of the room.

Aden rushed after Will, but Jack grabbed his arm, which brought him to a halt.

"Give him time Aden."

Aden nodded his head and Jack slumped down into the chair where Will was sitting and began to go over the plan to save Michael.

MEANWHILE…

Jennifer and Cindy sat in Jennifer's room and Cindy had a huge smile on her face.

"Well," Jennifer said expectantly, "What happened?"

Cindy was giggling so much she couldn't talk.

"Tell me!" Jennifer grabbed her shoulders, which only made her laugh more. "Shut up and tell me!"

They both laughed so much that they were almost crying. When they finally calmed down Cindy finally answered.

"Oh my god, if I die now, I die happy."

"Why?"

Cindy flashed her eyes to Jennifer and Jennifer sensed something different about her friend.

"Oh my fucking god. I had sex with Will!"

Jennifer was stunned silent. Twice in one day she found out something that made her heart stop.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Finally she answered the only question that came to mind.

"How was he?"

The two girls laughed and Cindy just replied, "It was heaven."

"Congratulations!" Jennifer smiled, but couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She wanted Jack so badly, but they always got interrupted! Besides, she never knew if Jack was just fucking her, or if he really meant it.

Jennifer's eyes wandered over the room and finally fell on the old oak grandfather clock. It was 10:34.

"Oh my God." Jennifer stood up and started to leave the room.

"What?" Cindy got up and followed Jennifer outside the door, and down the hall towards the stairs.

"Michael is supposed to get hanged at 12."


	12. The Bell Tolls For The Dead Man

Hello people! I luv the reviews I've gotten for this fic! But I would like something a bit more…I'd like 15 reviews before I post the next chapter. _:: hears crowd boo ::_ Come on now people! It's not that much trouble to post a comment! _:: Crowd continues to boo ::_ How about this! I'll make the next chapter really good if I get them. _:: crowd cheers ::_ That's what I thought. Now…ONTO THE STORY!!!

Chapter Twelve **The Bell Tolls For The Dead Man**

Michael sat in the cold cell and waited. He sat in the shadows and watched for anyone coming. His hand fell to the stone floor and his hand shuddered as he felt the cold. A single beam of light shot through the window and made a square box of light on the floor next to him. He raised a hand into the light and le the sun warm his skin.

Footsteps resounded in the empty cells and several people came into view. The guards escorted three people into the room.

The first was Brian, who was dressed in all black, almost if he were at a funeral. The second was Wilson, dressed similarly, clad in black and looking at the ground. The third was Will. Will was not clad in black like Brian or Wilson. He was wearing a light brown vest and white shirt with a pair of brown pants and stockings.

Michael watched the guards as they let Will into the cell…alone.

Will walked over to Michael and stood in the ray of light. He knelt down and his brown hair shone in the sunlight.

"Michael," his voice was calm and his eyes were comforting, "I want to tell you that the _heaven_ shall receive you and save your soul, despite your transgressions."

Michael looked Will in the eye and saw no hint of malice or hatred. Instead, he saw Will wink at him. He looked to Brian and Wilson, who were smiling behind the guards, who saw nothing. He looked back to Will and saw he was smiling at him. Michael nodded his head as his heart lifted. He kept a straight face as the guards escorted them out of the jail. He smiled widely and stood up. He turned out to face the window and looking into the bay. It was a beautiful day and only a few ships were in the bay. His eyes scanned over every inch of the bay and he saw no ship that resembled anything a pirate would own.

'I hope they have a good plan,' Michael thought as he turned away from the window and sat down again in the shadows. 'I hope I get to see her one last time…'

His thoughts trailed off as the sun rose high into the sky, almost reaching its peak high in the sky.

MEANWHILE…

Will stood in the crowd and watched as the Hangman, clad in black, smiled as Michael was led up to the platform.

His heart jumped into his throat as he watched the Hangman fit the noose over his throat.

He looked so anxious.

He was sweating and his eyes were darting all around the crowd and in the air. He was breathing heavily as the 'announcer' walked up the steps onto the platform holding a scroll.

_The signal._

Will looked up at the top of the stonewall behind him that loomed near the edge of the cliff. He saw a cloaked figure, holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. He pulled out his dagger and shined the light off it in the direction of the figure.

MEANWHILE…

The figure crouched low as the light shined in their eye.

_Bastard, don't blind me._ The figure thought as they waited patiently for the announcer to finish.

"Michael Young, be it known that you have been charged by these people for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. These crimes being few in numbers and sinister in nature. The most grievous shall be cited herewith. Murder, arson, opposing the law, attacking an officer of the Royal navy, bludgering, assault, depredation, depravity, and general lawlessness."

_Norrington deserved it._ The figure drew its bow up and strung an arrow and aimed. _I have to wait for the most opportune moment._

The figure lined up and aimed for the rope high above Michael's head.

MEANWHILE…

_I wish they'd hurry up and rescue me already,_ Michael thought as he felt the rope get tighter and tighter around his neck.

"And for these crimes, you have been sentenced, on this day, to be hung by the neck until dead."

Michael's eyes widened as he looked around frantically. He saw Norrington in the far corner with his back turned and the crowd was watching intently as if it were their form of entertainment.

_Psychos. You sick freaks,_ Michael could hear the bitterness in his mind.

"May God have mercy on your soul."

The man rolled up the scroll and walked down from the platform.

Hurry up… 

Michael became anxious as the drum roll became a steady, almost like his heartbeat…

His eyes darted to the hangman whose hand was clutching the lever that would send him to his death…

"The toll bells for the dead man…" The Hangman smiled as the bell began to toll.

Twelve agonizing chimes. Each struck a cord in Michael's heart.

Finally, after the last toll, the hangman took one last look at the boy, and pulled the lever very hard.

Michael felt like he was floating for a split second and then he felt gravity pull him down…

He heard something fly through the air and then he fell to the floor and rolled a few times before stopping.

His eyes were wide as he reached up to his neck…it was still in tact!

"Thank you God!" Michael jumped up and raised his bound hands to the sky almost religiously.

"Michael!" He snapped his head towards where the voice called and he saw a cloaked figure near the edge of the cliff.

He ran.

Quickly he caught up to the figure with the soldiers right on his tail.

"Who are you?" He couldn't see into the hood, but he didn't have time when the figure pushed him off the cliff into the water and swan dived right after him.

MEANWHILE…

"Throw over the ropes!" Gibbs yelled at the crewmembers at the rail.

They threw over the ropes and pulled in the figure and Michael. They fell to the deck and started coughing and spitting water.

Michael let a crewmember cut his bonds and he looked at the figure, sitting upright, coughing. He crawled over and pulled off the hood, and starred wide eyed into the cobalt blue eyes of Cindy.

He was speechless. Finally he leaned his face close to hers and he whispered, "Thank you," and gently kissed her lips.

Cindy, in turn was speechless. 'What should I do?' She thought urgently as she thought about Will. Then, she came up with a slick plan.

Cindy stood up, and just laughed. She removed her cloak and went under to the cabins, leaving Michael on the deck, stunned.

"Aye boy," Gibbs helped him up, "She's a fine lass."

Michael just nodded his head and looked around.

"Where's everyone else?"

Gibbs smiled and motioned to the captain's cabin, where Cindy had gone. He nodded his head in thanks and walked into the cabin.

The windows were open and the sun shone brightly into the room. He looked around and saw Cindy sitting in a chair in a towel. Will was dry, but his hair was wet as Cindy's, as were Brian's and Wilson's. The only people who were completely dry were Jennifer and Jack.

Everyone watched Michael intently, waiting for him to do something.

"Well don't thank us too much," Jennifer smirked and Michael just grinned.

"Thanks you guys." He turned to Cindy and Jennifer, "Thanks for believing me," he turned to Jack, "Thanks for saving me," he turned to Will, "Thanks for everything, "he turned to Brian and added, "Thanks for being gay." He walked over to Brian and hugged him tightly.

Cindy and Jennifer just chuckled at Brian's shocked expression as Aden locked eyes with him.

"Yes?" Jack watched Aden who spurred towards him.

"We're headed west along the coast, we can swing round the island and head for Tortuga."

Jack nodded his head and watched Aden steal a glance at Brian before leaving.

"So what's the plan?"

Jack looked at Michael and chuckled softly. He turned to Will and nodded his head.

"Well," Will looked around the room, "We were hoping you'd have some idea as to where to go…" his voice trailed off as he saw the blank look in Michaels eyes. "I take it you know as much as we do."

Michael had a solemn look in his eye and couldn't help but feel a bit useless.

"We'll figure something out lad."

Michael nodded his head towards Jack and left the room.

Brian and Wilson left as well and followed Michael down while Jack, Will, Jen, and Cindy remained behind.

Jack sat in his chair, and contemplated what to do. Silence passed and he looked at the resolved faces of Cindy, Jennifer, and Will.

Cindy wasn't shivering as before, but she was still wet, and no doubt cold. Her wet hair hung in her face and gave her a more evil and malicious look. Will was still watching her, stealing glances. He no doubt already bedded her.

Lucky bastard.

Jennifer kept quiet, and faced the floor almost the entire time. Her hair was tied back by a black bandana and she was wearing her corset top along with her new pants, gifts from Faith, and was even wearing her boots. The only real change in wardrobe was that she was wearing a large black unbuttoned shirt with the characteristic frilled cuffs over the corset top. Her expression was so thoughtful, she was so engrossed in her mind…what was she thinking about?!

"You seem to have a clue as to what's going on," Jack smiled as Jennifer looked at him with a curious look, "Might I inquire as to your ideas on this situation?" He couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

Jennifer crossed her legs on the couch and faced him. "If I remember my useless facts as I'm supposed to, then Barbossa should only have a set amount of time before his body—" she paused trying to find the right words, "Before it dies…_again._"

"It has to die again?" Jack had gotten lost…too many new ideas…

"Necromancy, which is what I expect was used, kind of reverses time on a corpse, the body heals itself and reverses the damage by a certain amount of years…or weeks, maybe days or hours even. Then the body goes through time again and…dies."

"Necromancy?" Will was so confused. He just wanted to keep Michael alive long enough to prove if he was guilty or innocent.

"Necromancy," Jennifer tuned to face him, "it's the act of using magic to commune with the dead to…make things happen. Usually there's some sort of prophesizing involved, or just communion."

An uneasy silence fell over the small group of people.

"Who'd want to commune with Barbossa?" Cindy's tone was inquiring, but with a hint of sarcasm.

Jennifer shook her head, "Obviously someone who wanted him to hurt you two. Revenge maybe…to fulfill a prophecy, change the future, any of a number of things."

"Where to?" The only question Jack could ask and get a straight answer at this point.

"Not here."

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," Will turned to leave the room when Kidyd rushed into the room.

"Sir!" Kidyd's eyes darted through the cabin and his eyes fell on Michael. He smiled and the turned to Jack again. "Captain, we've a ship following us."

Jack's eyebrows scrunched up and he left the cabin and walked onto the deck. He took out a telescope and searched the other ship. One singular figure stood out among the rest.

"Barbossa…" Jack was stunned.

Jennifer rushed behind him and took the telescope from him and searched the ship as well. Her gasp told Jack that she had seen him as well.

"Jack—" she was cut off.

"I know."

"You have a plan?"

His silence told her that he didn't.

"We can outrun them. This is the _Heaven._ We can outrun anything," he paused and grinned, "Save the _Pearl._" Will's voice was so confident.

Cindy nodded her head in agreement while Jennifer shook her head.

"They can see where we're headed. What would happen when we stopped?" Jack's tone was bitter, but not completely hopeless.

"Leverage." All eyes focused on Jennifer. "Well, what do they want?"

"Revenge."

"How will they get that if they catch up to the ship?"

"Kill Jack, take the ship, torture the prisoners," Cindy said frankly as she fixed the towel around her still damp clothes.

"What can keep them from getting their revenge?"

"If there is no ship…" the group was starting to get the idea, "Then Barbossa won't get his revenge."

"So we bargain the ship?" Will was so serious.

"Naturally." Jack was grinning and he left them to develop the plan as quickly as possible.

"He's gonna keep us in the dark for a while…" Cindy sighed.

"Naturally." Cindy turned to Jennifer and they both grinned at each other while Will looked at them with a puzzled gaze.

MEANWHILE…

Barbossa stood on the deck of the ship, keeping his hat angled so as to keep the sun blocked from his sensitive skin.

He had seen the _Heaven_ leave the cliff after carrying three people on board from them jumping into the water and decided to follow. The _Pearl_ was definitely the faster of the two…but the _Abyss_ was fast enough so that he'd know where they were going.

"Captain, they're headed towards Cuba." The first mate stood behind Barbossa and kept his composure while Barbossa slowly turned his head around and glared at the first mate, careful not to expose his skin to the sunlight.

His eyes had changed. No longer did they look diseased, they got clear, and his eyes were a brilliant hazel color. They slimmed into slits as Barbossa glared at him irritably.

"Yes," he trailed off into a hiss, "I know. Leave." Barbossa spun around and waited patiently as he heard the familiar clicks of boots on wood.

"I know where you're going Jack…" Barbossa turned around and yelled, "Get ready for a fight gentleman!"

Quickly, the crewmembers scurried on the deck, following Barbossa's orders obediently.

The cannons were brought out as the oars were taken out to help compensate for the weight.

The majority of crewmembers were getting ready for a huge fight by gathering their weapons, getting ropes ready to swing over, and by readying the cannons and loading them.

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa stood at the top of the stairs above the main deck and watched the _Heaven _get larger and larger in sight, "I've got you now."


	13. Ever So Subtle

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello people! It's testing week in LAUSD and I need to work on my school work so I can pass my classes Don't worry, this will only postpone my next chapter for a few days. Then, over break, I hope to really focus on this one, and another story I'm sending through my editors. Please keep reading and reviewing! I love all the reviews, especially the ones by my twin Kangie!!! Well, not to keep you waiting, so, ONTO THE STORY!!!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen **Ever So Subtle**

"I can't help but wonder," Jennifer faced Will, "If this is the _Heaven_, then where's the _Pearl_?"

Will smirked and tried to contain his laughter.

"The _Pearl_ is currently docked in the small island town of Port-au-Prince where they've never heard of Jack Sparrow, let alone heard the _Pearl._"

Cindy started to chuckle softly, and Will glanced at her and smiled.

"That's slick, just one problem."

"What's that?"

"What happens when you need the Pearl?"

Will smiled and had to cover his mouth to stifle the very loud laughter.

"Should we need the _Pearl,_ we have only to sail to Port-au-Prince in Haiti to claim it."

"What happens if you need it and you're very far away from Port-au-Prince?"

Will sighed and replied, "That shall never happen. We always stay close to Port-au-Prince."

Jennifer glanced at Cindy, who was looking at the deck, trying not to make eye contact with Will.

"Cindy."

"Yeah Jen?" Cindy looked at her friend and Jen felt the sorrow in her companions cobalt blue eyes.

"Help me choose what clothes I'll change into."

"Lazy."

Jennifer smiled as she pulled her friend along down the decks until they found a cabin that soon became their cabin.

Cindy looked around and saw the bed near the corner. It was neatly made, and looked like it was a spare. There were no items resembling ownership like clothes or the person themselves, so she plopped onto the bed and exhaled loudly.

Jennifer looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She trudged over to the bed and sat down next to her friend and chuckled.

"What happened," Jennifer said it almost expectantly.

"Well," Cindy beamed as she sat upright, "When I was pulled onto the boat, Michael didn't know who I was, and he crawled over and took my hood off. Then we just looked into each others eyes and he," she paused and thought about how she felt about it, "HE KISSED ME!"

Jennifer's smile faded and a face of quiet envy fell over her face.

"Damn you."

Cindy just laughed.

"Don't be like that."

"Be like what? Oh, just sit by and watch my friend get fucking laid left and right while I'm out here _cold fucking turkey_?!" She was laughing as she said this and Cindy couldn't help but feel she was getting mixed messages of envy and congratulations.

"Well," Cindy smirked, "You need to be more forward and confident with Jack."

Jennifer was silent for a moment and then she grinned and replied, "Yeah."

The two sat in silence for a few moments until Aden burst into the door and looked around.

"There you are!" Aden's eyes rested on Cindy and Jennifer. "Jack and Will have need of you. The enemy ship is gaining on us considerably."

Cindy and Jennifer leaped up and before Aden closed the door, Jennifer stopped him and pulled him inside.

"Aden, I'm going to ask you a question and it's very important that you answer me truthfully. I am a very accepting person, and we'd understand."

Aden looked puzzled and Jennifer continued. "Are you gay?"

Jennifer looked into his eyes and he was stunned. Almost like Brian when he asked him.

"I—" He fell silent and dropped his head. "Yes." She could barely hear his whisper and she, much to him amazement, smiled.

"I knew it."

"What?!"

"We knew you were gay." Cindy said as Jennifer walked behind her and began to gather several concealed weapons from her clothes. "Your attitude is very well hidden if I might add." Jennifer un-strapped a knife from her side and handed it to Cindy who took it and began to strap herself.

"We want to tell you that Brian is gay too. He's just incredibly shy. You're gonna have to make the first move if you want him." Jennifer pulled out another concealed knife from her boot and put it back just as quickly.

Aden watched these girls and felt a considerable amount of respect for them.

"Thank you."

"Oh, it's no problem." Jennifer grinned and handed Cindy yet another concealed dagger.

"Where'd you get all of those?" She had at least five that he'd seen her check and at least two more that she took and gave to Cindy.

Jennifer just grinned more and replied calmly, "We pillage and plunder and don't give a hoot…"

She pulled out another knife and looked at it very closely. The blade was silver and curved slightly at the end. The handle was some sort of gold, maybe brass, a dark rusty gold colored metal. There was a small bird carved on the base of the blade near the guard.

"YOU STOLE THE CAPTAINS DAGGER?!" His eyes were wide and Jennifer couldn't help but smile very widely.

"She couldn't help herself," Cindy said frankly as she finished strapping a dagger to her boot.

"You—how—when?!"

"I don't remember when I grabbed it. That's the strange thing. It was probably when I was unconscious at Faith's house."

Cindy raised her eyebrow, "And what happened there?"

Jennifer scoffed, "If anything happened I wouldn't be complaining about your hoe-y-ness now would I?"

"You'd complain anyway."

Jennifer feigned thought and replied, "Yeah, I would."

The two laughed at each other, and when they saw the puzzlement on Aden's face, they laughed some more.

"We need to get to the deck!"

Aden left the room with Cindy and Jennifer grinning behind him.

MEANWHILE…

Jack paced the deck slowly, his eyes on the floor. Will was watching him intently and shaking his head.

"It'll never work Jack. As lucky as you are," he paused as Jack looked up and met his eyes, "It will not work because they won't agree to it."

"They won't know about it will they?" Jack walked up closely to Will, "Besides, they're smart girls. They'll figure out it's for the best."

Will shook his head. "I don't know Jack," he turned away and watched Aden walk onto the deck with Jennifer and Cindy following him, "They're not like normal women."

Jack smiled devilishly, "I know." He turned around to face the man he had sent for the girls and held the grin.

'_I hope this works,'_ Jack thought to himself as he held the grin that slowly faded as he realized that he could die, and he never got to…………No. He mustn't think about that now. He has a job to do.

"Ladies," Jack began as he cleared his throat, "We're going to try a very dangerous plan of action, and we need to make sure everything goes along nicely."

Jennifer looked uneasily to Cindy, who returned the glare and looked to Will with a stern gaze.

'_Damn it, they suspect something,'_ Jack had to think fast in order to get them off the deduction trail.

"Anyway, what Will and I were planning is that you two fight with us." He plastered a fake smile on his face and hoped for the best.

Jennifer glared at him and even crossed her arms.

Jack immediately knew she knew he was lying.

"You need a better poker face Jack."

Will chuckled and Jack shot him a glare. Will continued to smile while Jack tried to reason with her.

"You will be in too much danger and I have to lock you up."

"We can handle ourselves."

"No, you can't."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"You don't own me. You can't tell me what I can and can not do."

"Oh yes I can!" Jack stepped closer to her and glared down to her.

Jennifer scoffed. "Oh really?" She stepped very close to him and said angrily, "Make me."

Jack raised his eyebrow and Jennifer knew he was gonna try something. She was right.

He leaned in and their lips met passionately. Slowly they got into it more and more until Will and Cindy had to turn away.

Jack snaked his arms around her and pulled her very close to him. She slowly began to warm up to him again and he pulled away and looked into her eyes. The sea green orbs gazed at him with a mixture of emotions.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head, and then he picked her up and began to drag her down to the cabins.

Will looked at Cindy and she just glared at him warningly.

"WILL!" Jack's voice sounded demanding, yet sympathetic.

Will looked down and took a deep breath. In an instant he was grabbing Cindy and dragging her down as well.

Will found her surprisingly calm and cooperative as he picked her up and took her downstairs. His eyes turned to the captain's cabin and he saw Jack holding bother her wrists while he grabbed for the door handle. She was successful in keeping him far enough away from it, but was still captive.

He watched as Jennifer dug her nails into his skin on his wrist and he saw Jack's face reflect the pain. Suddenly, he saw Jennifer pull Jack away from the door and slam him against the wall opposite the door and stand in front of him. Jack glared at her and she just defiantly glared back at him while slowly tightening her grip in his wrist. Jacks face flinched slightly in pain and Jennifer looked down and saw a few drops of blood on her nails.

Will immediately knew the look of subtle sorrow in her eyes as he watched her released her grip and let him open the door. Slowly she walked inside and Jack looked to Will and he carefully walked over to the door and set her on the floor. Cindy walked slowly into the room and watched the door close and be locked behind them.


	14. Crossbows and Farewells

Chapter 14 **Crossbows and Farewells**

Barbossa stood at the helm of the Sea Fang and a grin crossed his face.

"Now, I'm not one to question motives milady," his eyes wandered over to Lily, "But why is it that you want these two dead?"

Lily shook her head. "Not Will sir. I could care less about him. It's Jack." Her tone grew angry, "He killed my father."

Barbossa nodded his head and he didn't respond. Why should he, especially when he was so close to his revenge…

MEANWHILE…

Cindy and Jennifer paced in the locked cabin, wondering what to do.

"Why were you cutting into his wrist like that? I thought you liked him?"

Jennifer was sitting on the edge of the bed hanging her head. Her hair was kept back from the bandanna, but it still covered her face mostly.

"What's wrong Jen?"

Jennifer looked up to Cindy and her face was so hurt, so depressed.

"He doesn't think we can handle ourselves yet."

"Well duh! This is a _real_ fight Jen. We could really die if we weren't careful."

"That's not the point. He doesn't _trust_ us!"

Cindy slowed down her thinking. Why was her best friend getting so emotional because someone doesn't trust her? She used to never care. Granted this is Jack Sparrow, but still…

"Why do you care so much about trust?"

Jennifer couldn't answer. A lump built up in her throat and she gasped for air before taking a few deep breathes.

"He's got a plan that involves something very dangerous and he didn't tell us about it. It endangers our lives and he is going to take the risk without telling us about it."

Cindy began to realize where she was going with this.

"Without trust, there is nothing."

"Exactly." Jennifer got up and walked over to the opposite wall where the window showed the ocean reflecting the bright blue cloud-less sky.

She looked out the window and sighed deeply. She turned her head towards Cindy and smirked. Cindy didn't understand for a moment, and then she realized that was the same kind of glance Jack would give when he had an idea.

"What's the plan?"

Jennifer held up a ring of keys and Cindy burst out laughing.

"I learned the trick from Jess."

"Oh my fucking god! That's so awesome! You stole Jack's keys man!"

Jennifer couldn't help but grin smugly.

"I do love a good slight-of-hand trick myself." Cindy chuckled and Jennifer continued, "I have a plan. Naturally I'm gonna need your help."

"Duh. Now tell me."

Cindy walked over to Jennifer and she began to lay out the plan step by step.

"This is how it's gonna go down—" Jennifer began to outline the plan, here to be, what to do, and who to kill.

MEANWHILE…

Jack stood on the deck on the Black pearl and watched the Sea Fang approach slowly. Will stood next to his captain and began to question himself.

"I don't feel right Jack."

"Than go lie down before the _aggressive_ rendezvous."

"You know why Jack." Will turned to Jack and Jack could feel Will's eyes burn his skin as he watched over the ocean.

"It's best for them."

"They'll get captured. Or try to escape, then they'll go and get themselves hurt or _worse_." Jack remained silent. "Could you live with that Jack?!"

"Of course not Will!" Jack snapped back. His eyes flared with anger for a second before he subdued it and hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Jack."

"No it's not. Barbossa is trying to kill us, take my ship, and is quite possibly more than willing to torture us and my crew." He paused and added gravely, "_All_ of my crew."

"What's wrong with you Jack? You're never like this."

Jack scoffed. "You should see me when I'm drunk and depressed."

Will chuckled and then Jack turned to face him. "You've a plan?"

Jack gave him his trademark grin, "Of course."

MEANWHILE…

"I'll be takin' Carter, milady, and Bo'sun on the advance. You gent's 'll wait fer the signal. If I so happen chance as to signal…" Barbossa gave an evil and malicious grin to the other members of the crew, "Then take none alive."

The crew practically cheered. Barbossa turned to leave and he suddenly remembered something.

"By the way gent's," he turned to face the crowd, "If there be a few young ladies onboard," he saw a few of the men begin to grin, _"Don't harm them till I say you can."_

Immediately the grin subsided and a few men looked disgruntled. Barbossa replied with his trademark smirk and the few men began to beam once more.

Suddenly, a crewmember came rushing down the stairs with a half-excited and half-cautious grin on his face.

"We gotten closer ta da ship Cap'n."

"Good. I think we'd best make ourselves to have comp'ny gent's!"

The crowd once again grinned and began to load the cannons and prepare the brig.

MEANWHILE…

Jack and Will stood on the deck, along with the rest of the crew that wasn't manning the cannons, swords drawn, as the Sea Fang drew up close alongside the Heaven. They could hear the taunting cries from the men below from both ships.

"Are you ready for a fight?" Jacks voice was calm and quiet, quite strange for him.

"A fight to the death?"

Jack remained silent and gazed at the dark figure on the opposite deck. He knew it was Barbossa: the alleged dead man.

He felt nothing but hatred and revulsion for Barbossa. He wanted nothing more but for Barbossa to be dead (along with money, sex, and happiness, but at this point in time, just a dead Barbossa).

"Aye boy." It had been a long time since Jack had called him boy.

"What's wrong Jack?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "I have that feeling."

"What feeling?"

"The feeling…that sumthin…_bad_…is gonna happen."

Will knew what he was talking about, "She's fine Jack. Safe in the cabin with Cindy. You locked her in yourself."

Jack nodded his head and then he walked over to the railing. He saw the dark figure, Barbossa, again and noticed he had moved closer.

"Damn Barbossa to the lowest circle of hell," Jack whispered as he watched his enemy. Barbossa himself was wearing a large brimmed hat that blocked the sun from his face.

"How are we going to do this Jack?"

"Tell the gunners," he paused and felt a lump of hatred in his throat, "Tell them to fire when were in range."

Right before Will left, Jack grabbed his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. When Will heard it laughed out loud and turned to Jack. "You're a genius."

"Naturally boy. Now go!"

Will sprinted off and down into the ship to the gun deck. It was bustling with men readying the cannons and grabbing ammunition.

"Boys! The captain wants all of you to aim low! Sink the damn ship!"

The men cheered and they began to work much faster. Will looked in the far corner and saw Anamaria and another man readying a cannon. Will hurried over and grabbed Anamaria.

"Jack gave you a special order Ana."

"What?" Ana grinned.

"Blow their rudder clean off before you sink it."

"Aye aye sir." Her tone was more playful than respectful, but Will had to smirk.

"Have fun."

"I'll try. Go up top and kill a few of 'em for me."

"Sure thing." Will turned and ran back up top. As soon as he got back on top he saw the ship had gotten _significantly_ closer.

"WILL!"

His head snapped towards the voice and he saw Jack readying his cutlass.

"Jack?"

"Get ready for a fight. They're getting their grappling. They intend to board the ship."

Will could only nod his head and wonder what would happen next.

MEANWHILE…

"READY THE GRAPPLING! FIRE THE CANNONS! I WANT THAT SHIP BOYS!" Barbossa's voice had sounded like a megaphone over the crowd and the crew hurried to fulfill his orders.

The ship quickly gained until the two ships were within firing range.

"FIRE AT WILL BOYS!"

MEANWHILE…

Jack heard the sound of cannon fire and he knew it was time.

"FIRE!"

The ship shuddered as the cannons were fired. A few cannons fell just before the ship and splashed water onto the deck.

_I hope those bastards don't hit their room._

Jack heard something whirring through the air and he saw a grappling hook flying. He watched as the hook attached to the pole holding up the sails. The man who threw it was on the railing of the other ship and proceeded to jump and sail through the air onto his ship. Before the man's feet touched his ship he was beheaded by one of his crew.

"They've got grappling!"

Jack drew his sword and watched as more and more men flew onto his ship. As every man landed, he grew angrier and angrier.

"GET OF MY SHIP!"

He flew away from the helm and began to hack and slash, killing all of the intruders who got in his way

MEANWHILE…

Will pulled his sword out of a man's stomach and looked around. His eyes fell on Jack who was in a mad frenzy. Bodies surrounded him and he saw the anger in Jack's eyes as he hacked and slashed at the men who flung themselves at him.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the air barely above the cannon fire and battle. His head snapped towards the sound and he saw two figures fighting a small band of men.

MEANWHILE…

Cindy slashed her blade upwards and watched the man's eyes roll up into the back of his head while his body fell to the ground. She pulled the blade out and heard footsteps behind her. She saw a tall shadow on the deck beside hers and she swung her blade around.

As her body followed her blade she quickly saw that it wasn't a man.

Her blade clashed with another and a few sparks flew as she saw that Jennifer had brought her sword up and blocked. "Getting a little kill-happy are we?" Jennifer grinned.

Cindy scoffed as she replied, "Don't you know the 'no talking while fighting' rule?! You could die."

"There's an exception to every rule."

Cindy's eyes averted to right beyond Jennifer. She thrust her sword and Jennifer turned her head just in time to see Cindy's blade go straight through a man's head.

"And what's yer exception?"

Jennifer turned around and wiped a few droplets of blood from her face.

"Will saw us."

"Shit."

"We carry on as planned ok? Don't let him stop you whatever he does. Even if he kisses you, ok?"

Cindy nodded her head and left Jennifer alone.

Jennifer looked around and saw on the other ship a shadowed man with a large brimmed hat.

_Barbossa._

MEANWHILE…

Wilson cut the man's throat and continued to fight even as the man fell to the ground. Michael stood by his side and used the sword in his hand to the best of his ability.

'_Why is Wilson so good and I can't use this thing for shit?'_ Michael thought as he tried to skewer someone.

Brian trudged behind Michael and Wilson trying to imitate them. Michael suddenly jumped back and knocked Brian overboard.

Michael turned around only to watch Brian fall into the ocean.

"Holy shit!"

MEANWHILE…

Cindy climbed up the rope ladder adjacent to the mizenmast. Slowly she climbed and finally she reached the crow's nest. She grabbed the railing and swung herself into it and took a second to breath before she looked around for it.

After her moment she looked around and finally saw the bow lying on the ground next to a quiver with a few arrows in it.

"Bingo."

Cindy's fingers wrapped around the crossbow and she gazed at it carefully. She gently grabbed a bolt and placed it in the crossbow. A soft click was her reply as she stood up and rested the bow on the edge of the railing and gazed at the battle below.

Here eyes fell on Will first. He was glancing around while trying to fight off a man. Even though he was succeeding Cindy still aimed for the man trying to kill her man. She leaned in and aimed careful so as not to hit Will accidentally. She followed the man and finally pulled the trigger. She watched at the bolt flew through the air and hit the man in the chest.

"Sweet!" She immediately saw the look of horror on Wills face as he looked up and their eyes met. Quickly she ducked out of sight and grabbed another bolt. She placed it in and then peered over the rail.

The next thing she saw was Aden rushing over to the railing where Michael and Wilson were looking over into the ocean frantically.

_Not good._

She looked around for Jen and saw her friend was already looking overboard and trying to tell them what to do. Aden was taking in the information and then immediately dived in while Jennifer looked around and grabbed some rope and handed it to Michael and pointed overboard. Michael nodded his head and he and Wilson proceeded to throw the rope over and wait.

_They have it under control._

She proceeded to look around again and soon saw Jack.

_Holy crap._

He was in a rage: slashing at men who were coming at him and even hacking at their carcasses after he beheaded them or slashed their bellies open, spilling their entrails onto the deck.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she saw a shadowed man with a large brimmed hat. He seemed to almost fly over when he used a grappling hook. He landed and Cindy saw it was Barbossa. "There you are." Carefully she aimed at him and watched him slowly move through the crowd eerily.

Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. She looked out of the corner of her eye and she saw someone's shadow next to her own. Her body tensed up and she began to move her head when something very hard pressed against her head and she heard a gruff voice say, "I'd be calm girl, considerin' ye might jus' die soon."

Cindy slowly stood up and let the crossbow fall to the floor as the man escorted her at gunpoint put of the crow's nest.

MEANWHILE…

Jennifer walked around frantically and was looking for Barbossa. Her fingers tapped against the handle of the dagger on her side. Slowly she stayed out of the main fight and looked around.

Suddenly, she felt someone behind her and she heard a smooth voice say, "'Ello."

She turned around and was immediately paralyzed as she gazed at the person standing in front of her.

MEANWHILE…

Aiden's arms were so sore when he reached the gasping teen. Brian's arms were flailing as he tried to stay afloat and breathe. Aiden wrapped his arms around Brian's chest and began to pull him towards the ship.

_Jesus he's so hot when he's wet…_

Aiden looked up and saw the rope fly over the side and hit the water near him. He swam over and grabbed it with one arm while he adjusted his hold on Brian. He looked over and saw Brian's eyes gazing at him. Suddenly his arm flew up as the rope pulled them both up. He held onto the rope tightly as they were flying up and were eventually pulled over onto the shop by Michael and Wilson.

Brian practically collapsed onto the deck with Aiden and him a tangled mess of limbs. Neither of them made a move.

Aiden closed his eyes and he felt Brian still gazing at him. He could only let a small smile cross his lips.

Suddenly, Aiden bolted upright and turned his head over to where another scream resounded.

MEANWHILE…

Jack's arms felt as heavy as lead weights. He could barely lift his sword and nearly fell over all the bodies around him. Blood stained his shirt and he reeked of death. Suddenly someone kicked him and he flew through the air. His sword fell a few feet from him and he could barely breathe as his body instinctively curled his limbs more inward. Then a voice floated through the air and Jack's eyes closed.

"Ello Jack."

Jack turned his head and he looked up at Barbossa. He was so different: paler, and his eyes weren't the sickly yellow anymore.

"I've changed Jack. Glad of you to have noticed." Barbossa kicked jack in the stomach and grinned as he saw Jack groan and fall to the floor. When he tried to get up Barbossa grabbed his jacket shoulder and hauled him up a few inches off the ground. Ha punched jack in the nose and watched blood trickle down onto his lips. He looked at his knuckles and saw a few drops of blood. He slowly ran his tongue over it and chuckled as he finished.

"A bit too much rum in yer blood there Jack."

"What _are_ you?" Jacks' eyes widened as he gazed at his inhuman adversary.

Barbossa just smirked and threw Jack over several feet into the mizzenmast. Jack hit the mizenmast hard and he fell to the floor in a heap trying to get up.

"Ye wen' a little sift there Jack. Are ye alright? Ye need some 'elp there?" Barbossa walked over to Jack and lifted him up again by his jacket and threw him over to the rail. Jack hit the edge and fell to his knees.

"Well Jack. I'm goin ter help ye. You see those two ladies over there?"

Jack's eyes barely opened and he saw two men holding daggers to the throats of Cindy and Jennifer.

"Oh, do I sense yer love fer 'er?" Barbossa eyes glanced overt to Will and he smiled maliciously. "Ye love that blonde one don't ye?"

Will's eyes shot daggers at Barbossa but he just laughed them off.

"Soft! The both of ye! Have no fear," he sighed, "Ye'll see them again…" he paused and added, "Maybe not in one piece though."

Barbossa walked over to the men holding Cindy and Jennifer hostage and he chuckled softly. He looked at Cindy who averted her gaze. His eyes wandered over to Jennifer who was glaring past him at Jack.

Suddenly he heard the cocking of a gun and smiled.

"What re ye plannin' on doin' Jack? Shootin' me?" Barbossa turned around and glared at Jack. "Ye know that the bullet can go righ' through me and hit yer precious girls?" Jack showed no signs of hesitation but Barbossa could see it in his eyes. Jack slowly stood upright and kept his gaze steady with Barbossa's.

"Release them." His voice was filled with cold fury and Barbossa couldn't help but smile.

"Ye'll 'ave ta shoot me first."

Jack fell to his knees and aimed upwards and a shot resounded in the air. He watched as the bloodstain on Barbossa's shirt grew wider and wider until it was dripping with hot blood. Barbossa just smiled evilly and laughed.

"Ye thought that that would kill me Jack?!" Barbossa kept on laughing as he walked over to one of his sailors. He grabbed him by the throat and lunged at his throat. The sailor groaned softly while Barbossa finished him off.

Jennifer stared at him wide eyed as she realized what he was.

"VAMPIRE! HE'S A VAMPIRE! SUN! SILVER! SOMETHING!" The man holding tried to keep her arms from escaping but she was trying desperately to escape.

In an instant Barbossa was on her. He grabbed her by the throat and slapped her. Jack had already rushed at him, only to be stopped by Barbossa's sailors.

"Don't touch her!"

Barbossa paid no heed to Jack as he motioned for the men to take the girls to his ship. They nodded their heads and began to drag the two girls along while Jack and Will watched in horror. Will tried to reach them but more of Barbossa's sailors stopped them and the rest of Jacks crew.

Slowly Barbossa watched the two girls land safely onto his deck when he jumped onto the railing and smiled maliciously.

"Ta ta."

Barbossa spun around and leapt over fifty feet to his own ship, which had begun to sail away.

Jack stood in horror as he watched the girls sail away into the distance.

Suddenly, without warning, the entire group of sailors that Barbossa commanded dropped to the floor dead.

"What in God's name happened?"

Will walked over to Jack who was still starring at the ship sailing away.

"Barbossa will pay." Jack's voice barely rose above a whisper, but Will heard it and felt the anger in it.

MEANWHILE…

Barbossa looked down at the two girls surrounded by lonely sailors.

"Welcome girls."

Jennifer just glared defiantly at him and he could feel her anger.

"_Vampire._" Her tone was icy and accusing and Barbossa just smiled.

"Glad of ye to notice."

Out of thin air Lily appeared wearing a jet black dress with her red lcoks flowing freely down past her shoulders.

"Milady." Barbossa motioned towards Cindy and Jen and Lily kept a straight face. She pointed to two men and said icily, "Grab them. This way."

Lily turned around and went under while the men tried to get a hold of Cindy and Jen. They turned around and immediately knew what to do.

Cindy brought her arm up and punched the man in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards. She brought her fists up to her face and dropkicked him in the face.

Jen, meanwhile, grabbed the dagger in her sash and lunged at the man. He barely dodged in time, but he wasn't fast enough for her to bring the dagger around and slash his side practically wide open. He fell to the floor and screamed and writhed in pain. Seconds later another extremely buff, topless, man came up behind her and hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. She slumped over silently and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Cindy turned around and saw the man start to walk away carrying her friend. She lunged at him and he showed no response to her repetitive punches and kicks. Finally she kicked him in the back of the knee and he stumbled slightly. He brought his arm around and backslapped her so hard that she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Thank ye Mongo."

The man just grunted while he picked up Cindy and carried the two girls to the cabins.

Barbossa smiled evilly and turned to his crew. "Set course for Isle de Muerta!"


	15. Guilt and Dreams

A/N:I do not own the ring or any reference to anything I don't own. I hate the ring so I'm glad I don't own it. Humph!

Chapter 15 **Guilt and Dreams**

The stars twinkled brightly in the sky as the _Heaven_ cut through the ocean. There were no clouds in the sky and the boat seemed eerily peaceful.

Jack was standing on the deck watching the waves crash upon the hull of the ship. He felt the steady sway and he couldn't help but think.

_I should have trusted her…them. If I didn't lock her…them… up she…they… wouldn't have escaped and gotten kidnapped by the filthy, slimy, mangy cur of a man._ Jack felt the familiar anger bubble up inside of him once again.

"You shouldn't dwell. It's not healthy."

"And ye'd know wouldn't ye?"

Will chuckled and walked up beside Jack and looked at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they?"

_Not as beautiful as her._

"Aye boy, that they are."

Will sensed the sorrow in his friends voice and decided to work with it.

"We'll stop in a port, get our ship repaired, get ammunition, supplies, and head for Tortuga."

Jack nodded his head and seemed slightly uninterested.

"Aye."

Will paused and tried to understand what he was going through. A girl, hardly a woman, had greatly caught Jacks attention, sunk underneath his skin and seeped into his heart. Only to be ripped away leaving a gaping wound and a void.

It was almost exactly as he felt.

But Jack dealt with loss much differently that Will. Jack bottled it up inside and let it grow and grow until it finally died of starvation or hibernated. It was extremely unhealthy for someone like him.

"Jack—"

"No boy." Jack shook his head and walked away slowly. "We'll port in the nearest island. Spend as little time there as possible, and then leave for Tortuga."

Will watched as his captain left to his room, leaving him on the deck alone while the cold air swirled around him. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of her and what was happening to her at that moment.

He impulsively looked up and saw the waning moon. There was only half of the moon glowing in the sky, and he sighed deeply.

_That's exactly how I feel right now._

MEANWHILE…

She waited in the dark room for her friend to wake up. She was sprawled on the floor and the back of her neck was slightly red.

Her eyes wandered over the room again looking for a way put. There was only one door to her right and that was locked with two armed guards right outside. One bed was in the corner farthest from her on her left near the small circular window on the wall to her left. The first thing she did when she woke up a while ago was to look outside the window. There was no way to reach the lifeboats that were directly above them. She turned her head more and remembered that they took out the dresser that used to be where she was sitting.

I would usually do something heroic with no help whatsoever…but I need two brains to figure this shit out.

She looked over to her friend and noticed she was so still. It looked like she was barely breathing.

I hope she'll be ok. She better not die on me. For Jack's sake.

MEANWHILE…

"He's been in his cabin all day. We've almost arrived at the Port." Anamaria paused for a second and gave Gibbs a thoughtful look.

"Aye. Tis not like 'im a'tall."

"No. It's not."

Anamaria smiled as Will walked up behind Gibbs who jerked towards him. He finally calmed down when he saw it was only Will.

"Is he going ashore?"

Will shook his head. "No. He asked you and I to go. Gibbs is to remain on the ship and watch over things."

"Aye."

Anamaria watched Will walk away and turned to Gibbs.

"It's plaguing him too."

Gibbs coughed and took a swig from his flask and looked towards the piece of land they were headed for.

"Aye."

MEANWHILE…

"What are ye plannin' ta do with the girls?" Barbossa grinned expecting a vulgar answer matching his own filthy thoughts.

Lily kept a straight face but her eyes burned with anger.

"One is an innocent whose blood must not be shed at all costs," she paused and saw the strange quizzical look on his face and continued, "But one can bleed till your full to bursting."

Barbossa evil grin was all she could stand before she felt nauseous.

"Oh, and Barbossa," she paused and looked back at him, "Who is the kindest sailor among your crew?"

Barbossa stood a bit stunned at the question. Who was his kindest sailor? Did he have one? Suddenly he remembered one of his own.

"Aye. The young one called Jason. He's the ship's physician."

Lily smirked, "Tell him to meet me in my cabin. He's under my command now."

She turned on her heel and left Barbossa pondering for a while.

So, I wonder who the lucky girl is to be my…toy.

MEANWHILE…

The empty bottle fell from his hand and hit the floor. The loud clank hurt his already throbbing head.

Slowly he slipped in and out of consciousness. The singular candle cast strange flickering shadows on the wall and for an instant he swore he saw her face.

His heart fell and he looked around for another bottle to drown his woes in. Slowly he sat upright and he couldn't keep it up. He fell back down and slept.

DREAM…

He was standing in a dark room. No walls, no windows, no doors, and no one else.

Hello?

He waited for an answer. Quietly the blackness brightened.

Jack!

Who's that?

His head jerked around and he saw a dim light.

Jack…

Such a pretty voice…

Jennifer!

Suddenly he was floating in water. It was warm, and he felt his lungs accept the water willingly. In the blackness he saw a figure floating. It was curled up and seemed to be sleeping. The figure was glowing and the only thing it was wearing was a long white robe. He started swimming towards the figure furiously. His arms felt like they were on fire while his legs felt as if they were made of lead. As he got closer he realized the figure was Jennifer.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. She made no response and he clutched her close to him. He looked down at her and she looked so peaceful. Why wasn't she moving?

He began to panic and shook her vigorously. She still didn't move.

Even though he was underwater he felt warm tears well up in his eyes and roll down his checks. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

As he pulled away her eyes shot open and she looked around. Her eyes met his and she reached out to him.

This time his tears were tears of joy.

She clutched onto him and he was stunned for a moment. Finally he held onto her and she started sobbing into his chest.

Jack.

He looked down at her and she met his gaze.

I'm so glad your safe.

Jack—I'm scared. Barbossa is a vampire. He can kill us easily. But not before torturing us.

If he touches you—

He's a vampire. He can live forever. But sunlight can kill him. And silver.

_Jack's mind soaked up all this information. It should have confused the hell out of him, but it didn't._

Where are you headed?

Your guess was right.

Tortuga?

_She nodded her head and held onto him. _

I don't want to die Jack.

You won't luv. I promise you won't.

Jack…

Yes?

I love you.

END DREAM… 

Jack's eyes snapped open and he jolted upright.

"Jennifer!" His eyes darted around and he was alone in his cabin. Anger bubbled up inside him as he remembered what she had said. "He will pay."

Jack stood up and felt strangely balanced. His thoughts were crystal clear, even though he had drunk several bottles of rum. He walked over to his dresser and opened a small drawer near the top. His eyes steadily worked over the contents until a small smile crossed his lips. He carefully pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside lay many small silver balls that gleamed in the candlelight. An idea entered his mind and he couldn't help but chuckle. Gradually he loaded his pistols with the silver balls and began to plan his idea.

MEANWHILE…

Cindy was getting worried. Jennifer looked like she wasn't breathing, and if she was it was so faint that her chest wasn't moving. It had been like that for some time and Cindy thought it was best for her friend to sleep and gain her strength. But now…she wasn't so sure.

She crawled over to her friend and grabbed her wrist. She felt for a pulse and found it was horribly faint.

"Oh my god." She felt the coldness of her friend's hand and she panicked. She tapped her friend's cheek and waited. When she didn't respond she thought bitterly, _'She died from getting hit upside the head. Weak. Wait, that guy looked like he was taking steroids, so maybe he gave her a concussion…or worse…he could have fractured her skull…and then…oh my god._

Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to run her hands through her hair.

"No, no, no." She felt a surge of anger and her hands curled up into fists. She hit her friend's chest with her fist and started sobbing.

Jennifer's eyes shot open and her breathing went from almost non-existent to as if she was just out running. Cindy was dumbstruck.

"Thank god you're alive!" Cindy pulled Jennifer into a tight embrace and continued rambling. "I thought you were dead and, and, I thought he had cracked your skull, and I passed out from being bitch slapped and I was, I was just so scared."

Jennifer regained her breath for a moment and replied, "How unlike you."

They both laughed and they finally spilled out everything that had happened to one another.

"I woke up around an hour and a half ago. You were still and I thought you should rest. I checked out the room. There's two armed men outside the door and the lifeboats that are directly above the window are a good fifteen feet up with no nearby ropes or anything to climb with." She paused and let Jennifer straighten upright and process the information.

"We're trapped."

"Like hydrophobic rats in a tank."

Jennifer chuckled, but quickly ended when she remembered her dream. She crawled over to Cindy and sat facing her.

Jennifer leaned in very closely to Cindy's ear and whispered so softly that only she could possibly hear it.

"Jack is going to follow us to Tortuga."

Cindy pulled away from her and stared at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know?"

Jennifer paused and took a deep breath. In a hushed voice she replied, "We had a shared dream."

Cindy looked at her friend and then began to think.

"Are you positive?"

Jennifer scoffed, "Barbossa is a vampire, that chick is a witch, and now you're doubting my credibility."

Cindy nodded her head, "Point taken."

Jennifer suddenly thought of her knives and felt around her clothes.

"Are you feeling yourself up or something?"

Jennifer chuckled. "Yes, I'm trying to get off while I'm trapped on a vampires boat. I'm looking for my daggers."

"Oh. They took most of mine. They left me with one though." Cindy reached into her right boot and pulled out a curved silver dagger with a simple handle.

Jennifer searched and felt a weight in her sash. She reached in and found Jacks dagger resting there. She held it to her chest and sighed deeply.

"They have a plan for us."

"Yeah. I hope something that would happen in 'The Ring' will happen to us. That would suck so much because you know how much I hate those movies."

Jennifer nodded her head and laughed in her mind while she thought of a plan to escape.

Suddenly Cindy's head jerked towards the door. Footsteps echoed through the room and the door swung open to reveal a tall, slightly muscular young man. His short jet black hair and dark eyes reminded Jennifer of Jack, but this one was much younger, and looked to be Spanish, or maybe native American. But strangely, neither of the girls felt a bad vibe from him.

He walked into the room and the door was closed quickly behind him and he smiled a gently smile. In his left hand was a surgeon's briefcase. Jennifer guessed it had medical tools like a scalpel and maybe a few other tools.

"hello. I'm Jason, the ships physician. I'm just here to give you girls a physical and maybe prescribe a few things."

"Like what," Jennifer's tone was more accusing than questioning, and immediately Jason picked up on it.

"Nothing harmful or and judgment impairing drugs in any way. Just a few things like penicillin or vicodin. Maybe some morphine."

"What?" Jennifer was stunned.

"You're not supposed to have those medications for a few hundred years." Cindy starred at him.

Jason just chuckled. "Lily has provided me with all these things."

Jennifer and Cindy glanced at each to her and Jason was quick to respond.

"Lily is a very powerful woman aboard this vessel."

"Time travel is very hard. Even for an experienced witch." Jennifer commented.

"Not with rage and vengeance on your side."

Jason looked at them with quizzical looks and Cindy chuckled.

"What's the physical for?" Cindy was tired of messing around.

"Just to make sure—"

"Just to make sure we're healthy enough to be blackmail isn't that right?" Jennifer stood up and realized that he was a lot taller than she thought.

"No. that's not—"

"Or is it that you want something to torture us with?" Cindy stood up and was amazed at how she had to look up at him.

"I don't know what I'm looking for!" Cindy and Jennifer fell silent and let him finish. "I was told you check you for anything at all: lacerations, evidence of pregnancy, bruises, anything. I don't know what they'll do with the information."

Jennifer slowly put her dagger away and Cindy followed suit.

"Can we get started?" Jason pleaded quietly. "I'll have to ask you to remove your shirts."

Cindy looked towards Jennifer and they began a silent deliberation. Finally, Jennifer began to untuck her shirt from her pants.


End file.
